Le sang des Ackerman
by JuuneF
Summary: SPOIL CHAPITRE 93/ Livaï s'interroge. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois à peine, il ignorait son histoire au point de ne pas connaître son propre nom de famille. Désormais il savait, mais qui était-il réellement? Porteur d'un nom de famille qui ne veut tant et rien dire à la fois, Livaï part en chasse à la poursuite du passé.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tou -te -s!_

 _Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic!_

 _Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour les lecteurs/lectrices de Poison que j'ai lâchement abandonné. J'ai fait la bêtise de commencer sans avoir vraiment réfléchis à l'histoire... ça + le manque d'inspiration + les exams ont achevés la motivation de la continuer. Ceci dit ça ne sera pas le cas pour celle-là, je vous rassure tout de suite! Elle n'est pas encore entièrement rédigée mais j'ai un plan bien défini et je sais où je vais!_

 _Deuxième chose, c'est précisé dans le résumé, mais je le répète ici au cas où: si vous ne lisez pas le manga, et que vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 93 CASSEZ-VOUS! Ça me ferait vraiment de la peine de vous spoiler, j'vous jure._

 _Bref, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous sera agréable... :)_

 _JuuneF_

 _Disclaimer:_ _les personnages et l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne_ _m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il faisait gris. Ni chaud, ni froid. Ni sec, ni humide. Juste gris. Le temps était gris, l'atmosphère était grise, tout était gris. La météo était maussade, comme lui. Livaï se tenait à son poste d'observation habituel, perché sur les hauteurs du mur où jadis les soldats de Mahr balançaient les Eldiens qu'ils transformaient en titan. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'on lui donne confirmation de l'information qui leur avait été communiqué deux heures plus tôt: des bateaux avaient été aperçus au large par le poste de surveillance situé au sud-ouest de l'île. Il était donc parti lui-même en observation. Même si l'arrivée de navires ne représentait certainement pas un bon présage, il voulait les voir naviguer de ses propres yeux avant qu'ils n'aient à les détruire.

Seule Sasha l'avait accompagné au poste de guet. La jeune femme était de nature curieuse, et bien qu'elle avait très peur des monstres d'acier qui leur arrivaient droit dessus, elle voulait également les voir. L'expression de son visage trahissait une certaine anxiété, mais Livaï nota qu'elle était modérée comparée à celle qui s'émanait d'elle lorsque le bataillon s'était mis en marche pour reprendre le mur Maria. C'était la même chose pour les autres de la bande de mioches: Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie... seule Mikasa avait toujours parût calme -du moment qu'Eren ou Armin n'étaient pas directement menacé bien sûr.

Ils avaient bien grandit en l'espace d'un an. Peut-être trop, mais c'était l'effet de l'armée. Du bataillon d'exploration en particulier. Cette pensée toucha Livaï. Elle ne lui aurait probablement pas fait le même effet quelques années plus tôt. Il s'était lui-même observé changer, vieillir au fil du temps. Il ne s'agissait que de gamins. On ne devrait pas envoyer des gosses de 15 ans au front. Mais c'était un fait et il faisait avec, bien qu'il ne trouvait pas l'idée plus acceptable pour autant. Il avait cependant été rassuré quand les gosses avaient découvert la mer, cette vaste étendue reflétant la couleur du ciel, tel un miroir. Deux immensités parallèles, linéaires. Lui-même était resté scotché devant ce paysage. Ce monde ne cesserait jamais de l'épater.

Malgré les pertes et les dernières terribles découvertes, les jeunes soldats avaient été émerveillés par cette étendue d'eau salée infinie, oubliant pour un temps ce qui les attendait de l'autre coté. Seul Eren avait foulé avec amertume les flots salés. Les vagues lui avaient renvoyé de plein fouet les souvenirs de son père. Il avait vu l'autre coté, il savait. Jean ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de couler dans ses désillusions, il lui fit découvrir d'une manière plutôt brutale une étrange créature munie d'une carapace et de deux pinces. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient alors sautés à la gorge, rejoint par Sasha et Connie dont on ne savait pas trop si ils avaient tentés de les séparer ou avaient profité de l'opportunité pour se joindre à la bagarre aquatique. Mikasa et Armin qui s'étaient jusqu'alors contenté de regarder finirent par être attirés entièrement dans l'eau par le petit groupe. La bagarre évolua en chamaillerie puis en jeu. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ils n'avaient toujours que 16 ans et c'était tant mieux.

Une famille. Voilà ce qu'ils formaient. Ce que Livaï avait eu sans avoir. Erwin et Hanji avaient été sa famille. Son ancienne escouade avait été sa famille. Isabel et Farlan avaient été sa famille. Kenny l'avait été sans jamais le lui dire, jusqu'au jour où il avait rendu l'âme devant lui. Et sa mère... il ne s'en souvenait pratiquement pas. Il était tout petit quand c'était arrivé. Il ne lui restait en mémoire que trois jours à attendre la mort, assis par terre dans une chambre, en fixant le lit dans lequel gisait le cadavre de sa mère.

Il ne lui restait qu'Hanji.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sasha. L'anxiété se faisait plus en plus intense sur son visage. La mer, cet environnement qu'elle connaissait mal perturbait ses repères, ses instincts de chasseuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir si l'ennemi arrivait ou pas.

Il replongea dans ses pensées, essayant de se souvenir. Depuis que Kenny lui avait appris qu'il était son oncle, il fouillait les recoins de sa mémoire. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui avait veillé sur lui avec Kenny quand il était gosse. Un homme, grand et sec, des traits fins, des yeux gris. Un air de Kenny mais en moins brute, moins grossier. Quelqu'un de presque délicat malgré quelques rudesses de caractère. Son nom... quel était son nom...?

\- **Caporal!**

Le cri de Sasha le tira de sa torpeur. Des masses grises se découpaient sur l'horizon, flottant sur la mer, laissant s'échapper une épaisse fumée noire qui dénotait sur le ciel gris clair. Pas de doute, l'ennemi arrivait.

\- **On va prévenir les autres** , dit Livaï en se redressant sur ses jambes.

Les deux soldats activèrent leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et disparurent derrière le mur. Ils grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux et s'élancèrent au galop dans la plaine. Ils atteignirent la base militaire en seulement quelques minutes. Hanji les attendait devant.

\- **Combien ?**

\- **Pour l'instant trois, ils sont encore loin,** répondit Livaï.

- **Il est possible qu'il y en ai d'autres. On exécute le plan tel que prévu: on les laisse approcher suffisament pour pouvoir les prendre par surprise. Ca nous permettra également de voir si il en arrivent d'autres où si ces trois là sont les seuls à avoir été envoyé. Ce sera avant tout à Eren et Armin de se charger de la destruction des navires, le reste des troupes reste en retrait et n'intervient que si les titans sont débordés. C'est bien compris?**

\- **Oui Major Zoé!** S'exclamèrent en coeur les soldats présents.

- **Tous à vos postes, exécution!** Conclut Hanji.

Les soldats se dispersèrent, tous partirent dans une direction précise, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- **Tu penses vraiment que les lances foudroyantes pourraient fonctionner sur ces engins?** L'interrogea Livaï en se dirigeant vers le local où étaient entreposées les lances en question.

\- **En théorie ça devrait être efficace, tu as assisté aux tests. Mais il n'y a tout de même qu'une seule manière d'en être sûr...** lui répondit Hanji. **J'espère quand même qu'on aura pas besoin de s'en servir.**

\- **On est bien d'accord...** répondit Livaï en vérifiant son armement.

Grâce aux souvenirs qu'Eren avait hérité de son père, les hauts responsables militaires avaient pu se faire une idée quant aux avancées technologiques effectuées par le peuple de Mahr. Leur avance sur eux était considérable, mais comme les inventions qu'avaient confisqué la police militaire sous le règne du roi Fritz avaient été retrouvé intactes, le peuple d'Ymir vivant sur l'île du Paradis avait pu commencer à rattraper son retard en matière de nouvelles technologies. Les armes à feu étaient à présent bien plus puissantes et Hanji avait inventé - entre autre - avec l'aide de plusieurs ingénieurs un mécanisme pour propulser les lances foudroyantes sans avoir à utiliser la tridimensionnalité pour donner de l'élan au projectile. Cela ressemblait plus ou moins à une sorte de fusil à harpon, mais aux dimensions adaptées à celles des lances.

\- **On part couvrir les mioches?**

\- **C'est parti.**

Les deux soldats s'élancèrent vers leur poste.

Eren était suspendu au mur avec ses grappins, surveillant l'approche des navires. Armin était resté dans la plaine. Le signal pour lui serait la transformation d'Eren. Il fallait qu'il reste suffisamment loin des troupes afin de ne pas prendre le risque de blesser ses camarades lors de sa transformation.

Les navires s'avançaient vers le port, se rapprochant de plus en plus des quais auxquels ils allaient s'amarrer. Il y en avait finalement une dizaine. Avant que les premiers n'atteignent leur destination, deux éclairs jaunes fendirent le ciel depuis la terre. Eren se jeta sur les premiers navires tandis qu'Armin projetait des rochers sur ceux arrivant à leur suite, là où les eaux étaient trop profondes pour qu'Eren puisse progresser.

Les soldats embusqués n'eurent pas à lever le petit doigt. Les deux titans transformèrent la baie en une mer de feu. Pas un navire ne fut manqué, pas un survivant ne fût retrouvé ce jour là.

La nuit était tombée sur l'île du Paradis. Le reflet de la lune tranchait dans la noirceur en une traînée blanche, scintillante. Livaï s'était éloigné de la base après le couvre-feu, il avait regagné la plage. Assis sur un morceau de tronc rejeté par les eaux, il fixait l'horizon. On distinguait encore par endroit les carcasses des navires détruits quelques jours plus tôt par Eren et Armin. Certaines n'avaient pas encore tout à fait coulé.

Son attention se reporta sur la bouteille qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il s'en saisit, la déboucha et la porta directement à sa bouche, avalant une grande gorgée d'alcool. Il ne prit pas la peine de savourer le goût boîsé du whisky qu'il aimait tant. Pas pour la première gorgée.

\- **On échange?** Lui lança une voix bien connue en même temps qu'un paquet de cigarette.

\- **C'est nouveau ça Hanji...** s'étonna Livaï.

\- **Pas vraiment... disons plutôt occasionnel** , lui répondit l'intéressée.

\- **Je ne t'avais jamais vu fumer.**

\- **Ca m'arrive rarement. De temps en temps Erwin en grillait une avec moi, les soirs difficiles.**

\- **Eh bien sûr sans m'y convier.**

\- **On ne t'imaginait pas du tout fumer, et puis ça nuit à la croissance le tabac** , se moqua Hanji.

\- **C'est pour ça que tu m'as jeté le paquet dessus?**

\- **C'était une expérience pour voir comment tu allais réagir!** Osa la scientifique, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- **Je t'aurais renvoyé la bouteille en échange comme tu me l'as demandé, si il n'avait pas coûté si cher ce whisky,** répondit Livaï.

\- **Avoue plutôt qu'il te plaît bien!**

\- **C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas si mal,** reconnut le soldat, coincé.

\- **On échange?** Reproposa Hanji en sortant une cigarette du paquet.

En guise de réponse Livaï se saisit directement de la cigarette tout en tendant la bouteille à sa collègue. Il l'alluma, inspira une bouffée de fumée. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'il ne s'était pas octroyé ce petit plaisir, il se le réservait le plus souvent pour les moments où le besoin de réconfort se faisait sentir. Peut-être un peu comme ce soir là.

\- **Je n'aurais jamais cru te demander ça un jour Livaï, mais... es-tu contrarié?** S'aventura Hanji, peu confiante.

\- **Non mais toi tu pourrais le devenir si tu commences à m'emmerder,** répliqua le soldat.

\- **Non mais... laisse tomber,** souffla la scientifique.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, que seul venait rompre le chant des vagues.

- **Il te manque?** Tenta Hanji sans véritablement espérer de réponse.

En effet Livaï ne répondit pas, il ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant de fixer un horizon qui se perdait dans les ténèbres.

\- **A moi il me manque** , se confia-t'elle, répondant à sa propre question.

\- **T'es bien sentimentale ce soir, la binoclarde** , observa-t'il.

\- **Ose prétendre que tu n'as pas pensé à lui quand on a découvert cet endroit** , avança-t'elle, arrogante.

\- **Ne projette pas tes fantasmes sur moi s'il-te-plait** , trancha-t'il.

Un autre silence s'installa. Hanji regardait sa cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts plus qu'elle ne la fumait. Elle observait son petit camarade du coin de l'oeil. Il faisait sombre mais la lumière de la lune lui permettait de voir assez bien aux alentours. Elle ne pouvait pourtant déterminer s'il regardait réellement la mer ou si son regard s'était totalement perdu dans le vide. Habituellement ses mal-êtres s'exprimaient essentiellement par des sautes d'humeur, une attitude exécrable (pour ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui d'une attitude exécrable), une sorte de bouillonnement intérieur qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir. Ça ne durait en principe que quelques jours, souvent après un retour d'expédition qui s'était avéré particulièrement difficile.

Ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hanji cette fois était tout autre: tout d'abord Livaï boudait son thé depuis des mois. Depuis qu'Erwin était mort en fait. Le petit homme adorait pourtant le thé noir. Comme certains étaient accros au café ou au tabac, Livaï était accro à cette boisson et pouvait devenir encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était normalement s'il en était privé. Il en avait même emporté au poste de surveillance maritime, sa dernière boite, mais il n'y avait cependant toujours pas touché. Il semblait à Hanji se rappeler que, cette boite, c'était Erwin qui la lui avait offerte quelques jours avant la reconquête du mur Maria. Livaï était toujours en deuil en avait alors déduit la scientifique, comme elle-même l'était peut-être encore. Elle essayait surtout de ne pas y penser. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait réellement était qu'elle avait observé depuis peu chez son ami d'autres comportements tout à fait inhabituels: elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à se perdre dans ses pensées au point de ne pratiquement plus capter ce qui se passait autour de lui, en pleine réunion notamment mais également sur le terrain, dans les moments d'inactivité. Livaï d'ordinaire en alerte permanente baissait sa garde et rien que ce fait avait de quoi inquiéter. S'ajoutait à cela ses disparitions quotidiennes après le repas du soir, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de whisky. Bien qu'il ne rentrait pas îvre, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Et en 10 ans de vie commune au sein de la caserne, Hanji n'avait jamais vu Livaï y déroger.

Elle avait tenté le coup en sachant cependant très bien que ça n'était pas Erwin. C'était indéniable qu'il lui manquait, il avait été son ami et probablement la seule personne sur cette terre à qui il avait accordé toute sa loyauté. Mais il ne remettrait pas en cause son choix de l'avoir laissé partir. Livaï était un guerrier, toujours dans l'action, jamais il ne s'arrêtait ou ne se retournait. Ce n'était pas la cause de son attitude.

\- **Je suis un Ackerman** , dit Livaï, brisant le fil de la réflexion d'Hanji.

\- **Pardon?** Demanda celle-ci, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- **Je suis un Ackerman** , répéta-t'il.

\- **Comme... Mikasa?**

\- **Visiblement... Kenny me l'a dit avant de mourir. Il était mon oncle. Il m'a élevé sans me le dire, sûrement parce que ma mère ne l'avait pas fait** , expliqua Livaï.

- **Tu penses qu'ils auraient cherché à te protéger de ce nom?**

\- **Peut-être...** répondit Livaï en attrapant une autre cigarette. **J'ai entendu dire que cette famille avait été persécutée pendant de nombreuses années**.

\- **J'ai entendu la même rumeur, mais je n'ai jamais su les raisons de ces persécussions**.

Hanji ralluma elle aussi une autre cigarette, qu'elle laisserait probablement se consummer comme la première. Elle savait que Livaï ignorait pratiquement tout sur ses origines, à commencer par son propre nom de famille, et elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle révélation.

\- **Tu sais s'il existait un lien de parenté entre Kenny et Mikasa également?Et du coup, entre Mikasa et toi...?** Reprit Hanji.

- **C'est possible, mais en tous cas elle ne connaissait pas Kenny. Et je ne lui ai pas dit pour moi. T'es la seule à être au courant.**

- **Remarque, ça expliquerait vos points communs: vous êtes tous les deux des prodiges du combat, de vraies machines de guerre!** Plaisanta Hanji.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Livaï ne réagit pas à sa boutade. Hanji se contenta donc de son propre amusement. Elle n'en pensait en revanche pas moins: le fait que Livaï appartienne à cette mystérieuse famille qui avait été si longtemps persécutée par la population sans véritable raison apparente, couplé à celui que son oncle n'était rien de moins que le chef de l'escouade anti-personnelle des Reiss avait piqué sa curiosité à vif. Quelle pouvait bien être la véritable histoire de ce clan? Avait-il occupé une place particulière vis-à-vis de la famille royale avant Kenny?

\- **Est-ce que tu penses vraiment avoir besoin de moi ici? Tout du moins en ce moment?** Finit par demander Livaï.

\- **Tu veux repartir derrière les murs?** Devina instantanément Hanji

- **Oui. Il y a une personne que je dois retrouver.**

\- **Qui est cette personne?**

\- **Je ne sais pas...** avoua Livaï. **J'ai oublié son nom.**

\- **Ca s'annonce délicat...** commenta Hanji. **Quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux pas t'accorder de permission pour l'instant Livaï..**.

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande** , la coupa-t'il. **Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire là-bas non?**

Hanji le dévisagea. Cette histoire commençait à l'intriguer plus que de raisonnable et pour que cela tracasse Livaï au point qu'il veuille partir à la recherche de son passé, c'est qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Voire peut-être même à la clef des informations utiles pour la défense des hommes prisonniers de l'île du Paradis. C'était en tous cas ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Elle pensa alors à Erwin, son flair légendaire leur aurait était fort utile... qu'aurait-il décidé dans cette situation? L'ancien Major du bataillon d'exploration se fiait énormément à ses instincts et ceux-ci ne l'avaient trompé qu'à de très rares occasions.

Sa décision était prise: elle laisserait partir Livaï.

\- **Oui, de la formation** , finit-elle par lacher.

La nouvelle ne ravit pas son subordonné, mais c'était toujours mieux que de la paperasse. Elle lui expliqua alors son projet de former une deuxième escouade d'élite, en plus de la sienne. Elle serait confiée à Mikasa. Le but de ces escouades serait la protection d'Eren et d'Armin sur le champ de bataille. Du fait qu'ils allaient probablement devoir affronter d'autres hommes, les soldats seraient formés autant à la manoeuvre tridimensionnelle et au maniement des lames qu'à l'utilisation des armes à feu.

\- **On va probablement devoir se battre contre des hommes en plus des titans,** continua Hanji. **Il faut s'attendre à tout et je pense que ce genre de précaution est indispensable, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre nos titans. Je pensais vous envoyer vous en occuper un peu plus tard, Mikasa et toi, tous les deux en même temps, mais la situation ne le permet pas. Tu iras donc t'occuper de selectionner les candidats et commencer leur entrainement, forme-les le plus rapidement possible. Je n'aurais rien à redire sur ce que tu fais à coté du moment que le travail est f...**

\- **Merci** , trancha Livaï.

Il écrasa son mégot dans le sable, récupéra la bouteille et se leva.

\- **Tu pourras partir dès demain, dès que j'aurai rédigé l'ordre de mission** , ajouta Hanji en se levant à son tour.

Livaï acquiesca avant de se mettre en marche en direction de la base de surveillance maritime. Hanji l'y suivit jusqu'au quartier des officiers, où ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

Le lendemain matin le soldat passa en coup de vent dans le bureau qu'Hanji s'était approprié pour récupérer l'ordre de mission dont il avait besoin. Son passage ne dura pas plus d'une minute, le temps que le nouveau major des bataillons d'exploration lui tende l'ordre de mission fraîchement rédigé. Il s'en alla aussitôt, et ce n'est qu'en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre du bureau qu'Hanji pu le voir s'éloigner au galop dans la plaine en direction des murs.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, vos conseils... c'est toujours intêressant pour l'auteur, c'est comme ça qu'on peut s'améliorer. Et si vous êtes trop timide ou que vous n'avez pas grand chose à redire ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en voudrais pas._

 _A la prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez la forme!_

 _Me voici pour ce deuxième chapitre qui est beaucoup plus consistant que le premier, c'était surtout une entrée en matière, mais là ça y est, les choses sérieuses commencent! Je pense que les suivants feront à peu près cette taille eux aussi._

 _Avant de vous laisser, un petit mot de remerciement pour celles et ceux qui ont commentés le précédent chapitre, suivent ma fic ou l'ont mis dans leurs favoris, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Un grand merci également à Quentin qui me relit, pour sa patience et ses précieux conseils._

 _Bonne lecture! :D_

 _JuuneF_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Livaï atteignit le mur Maria aux environs de 14h. Il continua sa route jusqu'à l'ancien château dans lequel ils s'étaient installés Hanji, lui et son ancienne escouade pour entraîner Eren lorsque celui-ci avait été placé sous la garde du bataillon d'exploration. L'endroit avait été réhabilité en centre de formation des nouvelles recrues. C'était ici que seraient formés les nouveaux membres des escouades d'élite. Livaï y avait également été envoyé à son entrée chez les éclaireurs, mais peu de temps après le complexe avait été abandonné. En devenant le nouveau major, Hanji avait décidé de réinvestir le lieu en lui redonnant sa fonction originelle. Le château était loin de tout et il n'y avait pas d'habitation à proximité, une vaste forêt entourait la propriété, elle la coupait encore plus de l'extérieur mais donnait au cadre un certain charme. La somme de ces éléments faisait de l'endroit un lieu approprié pour y positionner une base d'entraînement, particulièrement en ce qui concernait l'apprentissage de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle mais aussi pour que les jeunes soldats s'habituent à combattre aux cotés de titans sur le champ de bataille en s'entraînant avec Eren et Armin. Ils y seraient d'ailleurs envoyés sous peu dans ce but précis.

Arrivé devant les remparts du château, Livaï constata qu'il grouillait de jeunes soldats. La grande campagne de recrutement qu'avait lancé le bataillon avait étonnamment porté ses fruits malgré le massacre qu'avait orchestré Sieg, Reiner et Bertholt lors de la bataille pour récupérer le mur Maria. Il promena son regard un peu partout en pénétrant dans l'enceinte de la propriété: les travaux qu'elle nécessitait la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds avaient été fait, et elle semblait très bien entretenue.

Hanji lui avait laissé deux jours pour choisir parmi les soldats du bataillon les cinq qui constitueraient la nouvelle escouade, ainsi que deux autres qui viendraient se greffer à la sienne afin de palier au départ de Mikasa et d'Armin. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau d'un dénommé Mark Butler, un soldat gradé à qui Hanji avait confié la gestion de la base. A sa bonne habitude Livaï toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il pouvait se le permettre du temps d'Erwin et maintenant encore avec Hanji, il n'allait certainement pas s'emmerder pour un sous-fifre - d'autant plus qu'il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement.

\- **Tiens donc, une tête connue**... soupira l'homme assis derrière son bureau en levant les yeux. **Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite caporal?**

L'homme était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années bien tassée. Une stature haute et solide au sommet de laquelle se tenait un visage sévère encadré par une épaisse chevelure brune légèrement grisonnante. Il avait les yeux marrons, un regard sombre sans être malveillant, des lèvres fines et un nez aquilin proéminent. Mark Butler ressemblait à un putain de piaf s'était dit Livaï lors de leur première rencontre. Il était un ancien capitaine des brigades spéciales qui avait demandé sa mutation dans le bataillon d'exploration lors de la campagne de recrutement. Il s'agissait également de créer de nouveaux postes essentiellement administratifs, notamment pour la gestion des différentes bases de surveillance qui avaient été créées tout le long des côtes, ainsi que le centre d'entraînement des jeunes recrues. Mark ne prit pas la peine de se lever, ni de tendre la main à Livaï, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où celui-ci l'avait somptueusement snobé alors qu'il avait voulu faire preuve de courtoisie nonobstant la réputation peu sympathique du petit homme.

\- **J'ai besoin d'accéder aux registres du bataillon concernant nos soldats actuels** , répondit Livaï en déposant sur le bureau l'ordre de mission qu'Hanji lui avait transmis.

Mark ouvrit l'enveloppe, parcourant rapidement des yeux le message qui y était contenu avant de le rendre à Livaï.

\- **Je vois** , dit il en se levant. **Suivez-moi**.

Il se dirigea vers une petite porte située à droite de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et les deux hommes y pénétrèrent l'un derrière l'autre.

\- **Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve là-dedans, les registres complets concernant les actuels soldats du bataillon** , indiqua Mark en désignant une caisse dans laquelle se trouvait bon nombre de dossier.

\- **Très bien** , répondit Livaï en s'emparant de la caisse **. J'imagine que ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste dans votre bureau le temps de jeter un œil à tout ça?**

Sans attendre la réponse de l'intéressé, il se dirigea vers le sofa qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine et s'y installa, s'emparant d'une première pile de dossier. Mark leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait prit conscience depuis un certain temps que quoi qu'on dise ou qu'on fasse, on restait impuissant face au soldat le plus fort de l'humanité pour qui tout ou presque était permis. Il retourna donc à ses occupations, se réconfortant en se disant que de toutes façons le caporal ne risquait probablement pas de le déranger dans son travail au vu de son inexistante propension à la conversation.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Mark avait fini par quitter son bureau, en laissant à contrecœur les clefs à Livaï. Ce dernier avait pratiquement parcouru la moité des dossiers. Le bataillon d'exploration avait lancé une grande campagne de renflouement de ses effectifs et comptait actuellement 150 membres. Les nouvelles recrues venaient autant de la garnison que du centre de formation de Keith Shadis. Quelques soldats des brigades spéciales avaient également rejoint le gros des troupes. A son grand regret, Livaï se décida à mettre de coté les fiches de certains de ces soldats, outrepassant son mépris pour leur corps d'armée. Si ils en avaient fait parti, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient sorti major de promotion, ce qui les plaçaient donc en tête de liste des candidats potentiellement qualifiés pour la intégrer la seconde escouade d'élite.

En début de soirée, Livaï avait retenu une quinzaine de fiches. La sélection s'effectuerait notamment entre ceux-là.

Soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cette lecture barbante, il sortit du bureau après avoir dressé la liste des convocations qui devaient être envoyées dès le lendemain aux différents postes où étaient affectés les soldats retenus. Il devrait cependant s'y remettre le lendemain, n'en ayant pas encore terminé avec cette maudite caisse. Mais pour ce soir là, ses projets étaient tout autre. Il quitta le bureau, fit un passage rapide par le mess manger un morceau, puis disparût sans avoir prit la peine de prendre ses quartiers, direction le district d'Hermina.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Livaï entrait dans l'un des tunnels d'accès à la ville souterraine. Il était pavé, éclairé tout du long par la lumière des torches fixées au parois. Une odeur de terre et d'eau croupie s'insinua dans ses narines et l'atmosphère s'humidifia. L'environnement changeait d'aspect au fil de sa descente. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Sina, plus la moisissure des bas-fonds emplissait l'air ambiant. ll avait toujours détesté cette odeur, et le fait de connaître la vie à l'air libre avait accentué ce sentiment. Elle rongeait tout: le sol, la roche, les murs, du moindre objet qui se trouvait dans les bas-fonds jusqu'aux personnes y vivaient. Il était né et avait grandi là-dedans, s'en était imprégné. Regagner la surface n'avait rien changé, il ne se débarrasserait probablement jamais de cette crasse dont il avait le sentiment qu'elle s'était incrusté jusque dans le moindre des pores de sa peau. Il pouvait la frotter jusqu'à la rendre rouge vif, la faire saigner, la crasse était toujours là, impossible à nettoyer. C'était la tare dont il avait hérité pour avoir eu le malheur de naître dans la ville souterraine.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas remis les pieds depuis le jour où il l'avait quitté pour rentrer l'armée. Il n'en avait eu aucune envie et n'avait eu aucune raison d'y revenir jusqu'à ce jour.

Livaï atteignit le sortie du tunnel. La cité s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il observa ses bâtiments jaunâtres, dont la couleur était caractéristique de ce lieu. Il n'aurait su dire si cette teinte était la vraie couleur des pierres qui avaient été utilisées pour les constructions ou si elle n'était en fait dû qu'aux halo de lumière diffusé par les torches qui illuminaient constamment la ville. Alors que les bâtiments de la surface étaient gris, ceux des bas-fonds étaient jaunes. Il n'aimait cependant pas cette couleur. Ce n'était pas un beau jaune, un jaune vivant comme l'est parfois celui de l'ocre. C'était un jaune terne, un jaune malade qui colorait jusqu'au teint des habitants de la cité. L'humidité ambiante n'arrangeait pas non plus l'ambiance un peu glauque que l'on pouvait pré-sentir lorsque l'on observait la ville d'en haut. En effet lorsqu'il pleuvait à la surface, c'était dans la ville souterraine que finissait par ruisseler l'eau de pluie qui s'écoulait sur la capitale. Et comme ni les rayons du soleil, ni sa chaleur n'atteignaient les souterrains, rien ne séchait jamais et tout continuait de moisir un peu plus à chaque intempérie.

Il frissonna en contemplant la ville, puis entama sa descente vers celle-ci. Son statut de militaire était un passe-droit absolu pour y accéder. La mafia qui avait mis en place plusieurs péages pour accéder à la surface ne pouvait l'empêcher de circuler. Ces péages avait été instauré en accord avec certaines familles nobles de Sina, dans le but notamment de dissuader la population des bas-fonds de tenter de sortir des bas-fonds pour monter vivre à la surface. Entre le refus de reconnaître la citoyenneté aux personnes qui y naissaient et les péages, tout avait été mis en œuvre pour cloisonner cette partie de l'humanité indécemment pauvre dans cette caverne. Et si une chose le dégouttait plus que la saleté et l'odeur de la ville souterraine, c'était bien cette volonté de cacher ces conditions de vie indécentes, déplorables, plutôt que d'essayer de régler le problème. Laissons crever les pauvres sous terres, comme des rats! Il ne méritent pas mieux... Livaï se sentait directement touché par tout ça, il avait entendu suffisamment de réflexions déplacées sur ses origines lorsqu'il avait intégré l'armée. C'était bel et bien la raison pour laquelle il avait autant pris à cœur le projet de création d'orphelinats qu'avait lancé Historia. La cité souterraine était ses racines, il y était chez lui. Elle était et serait toujours sa ville, qu'elle le répugne n'y changeait pas grand chose. Il s'y était résigné... il ressentit une sorte de nostalgie pointer en lui et s'empressa de la balayer de ses pensées. Il y avait tout de même des limites à la bêtise.

Il avançait d'un pas sûr dans les ruelles en terre de la cité, comme s'il savait précisément où il se rendait. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait d'abord pensé se diriger vers l'endroit où Kenny et lui avaient vécu mais l'endroit aurait été à coup sûr réinvesti. Et puis qu'y avait-il laissé quand il en était parti? Quelques vêtements trop petits, de quoi vivre modestement, rien de particulièrement digne d'intérêt. Il prit tout de même la direction du quartier où ils habitaient à l'époque, se souvenant qu'il s'y trouvait un bar que Kenny fréquentait. En chemin il leva le nez vers le plafond de la caverne. Il eût une pensée pour Farlan et Isabel. Est-ce que d'autres qu'eux trois étaient parvenus à s'approprier et maîtriser la tridimensionnalité?

oOoOo

 _-_ _ **Grand frèèère!**_

 _Livaï tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait le cri de détresse, interrompant sa fausse sieste. Isabel venait encore de perdre l'équilibre et de basculer la tête en bas, mais cette fois elle avait visiblement tenté de se redresser toute seule. Le résultat faisait peine à voir mais il lui arracha un sourire. Il fut prit d'une furieuse envie de se moquer d'elle. Elle avait réussi à force de gesticuler à s'emmêler complètement dans ses câbles._

 _-_ _ **Par quel prodige es-tu parvenu à te saucissonner de la sorte...?**_ _Demanda-t'il, plus pour lui que pour elle, en libérant le dit saucisson._

 _-_ _ **Je voulais te montrer que j'étais capable de me débrouiller sans toi**_ _, maugréa Isabel avec une moue enfantine._

 _-_ _ **Ne recommence pas**_ _, lui intima simplement Livaï en passant sa main dans la chevelure rousse de l'adolescente._

 _Il l'aida à se rattacher à ses câbles tandis qu'elle ronchonnait, que ça elle savait le faire toute seule, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'elle était assez grande, et gnagnagna... Livaï s'en amusa, "pourquoi tu m'appelles grand frère alors?" se moqua-t'il intérieurement._

 _Farlan atterrit tout en souplesse à l'entrée de la cavité dans laquelle le trio venait se cacher pour apprendre à Isabel à maîtriser l'équipement tridimensionnel._

 _-_ _ **Alors? Ça avance?**_ _S'enquit joyeusement le blond en tendant une pomme à Livaï._

 _-_ _ **Où as-tu dégoté ça?**_ _S'étonna le brun,_ _ **ça fait un bail qu'on en voit plus sur les étals.**_

 _-_ _ **Il en est arrivé ce matin apparemment, mais pas énormément et elles sont très chères,**_ _répondit Farlan, la voix légèrement vibrante de malice._

 _Livaï ne lui demanda pas si il les avait acheté, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Ils avaient dû tous les trois apprendre à voler pendant leur enfance, mais Farlan avait un don que les deux autres ne possédaient pas pour le vol à l'étalage._

 _-_ _ **Et du coup? Isabel s'en sort comment?**_ _Reprit Farlan sur le même ton._

 _-_ _ **C'est une catastrophe**_ _, railla franchement Livaï._

 _Le rire cristallin du blond résonna entre la roche, sur fond de protestation d'Isabel._

 _-_ _ **Est-ce que je dois te rappeler à quel point tu es parvenu à t'emmêler dans tes câbles la première fois que tu as essayé de te maintenir en équilibre?**_ _Chuchota Farlan à Livaï en se retenant de pouffer._

 _-_ _ **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles**_ _, répliqua le brun en sortant un canif de sa poche._

 _Livai s'attaqua à la pomme que Farlan lui avait offerte. Ce dernier mordait dans la sienne à pleine dent._

 _A la fin de l'après-midi, Isabel tenait en équilibre au-dessus du sol._

oOoOo

Livaï reconnut le quartier. Il arriva sur une petite place au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine légèrement surélevée par une dalle en pierre. Les bâtiments qui délimitaient la place renfermaient principalement des habitations, seules deux devantures de magasin faisaient exception ainsi qu'un bar. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les environs, à l'exception de trois soûlards qui avaient l'air de sortir tout droit du dernier commerce ouvert... c'était bien ce bar là. Il en était sûr. Il pouvait presque voir Kenny l'y traîner pour ce qu'il appelait ses "affaires", ou plus simplement pour se saouler tout en gardant un œil sur lui. L'enseigne était cependant différente, indiquant probablement par là même un changement de propriétaire. Il n'y avait qu'une façon d'en être sûr.

Il poussa les deux portes battantes et pénétra dans le bar. Pratiquement toutes les tables étaient prises et les hommes qui les occupaient ne transpiraient pas l'hospitalité. Tous remarquèrent l'entrée de Livaï, mais seule une partie des clients osa le dévisager sans gène. Certains s'interrogeaient sur la visite inattendue d'un homme qui n'apparaissait clairement pas vivre dans les bas-fonds, d'autres détaillaient l'ensemble de sa tenue, tentant de deviner dans quelle poche pouvait se cacher son argent ou tout autre potentiel objet de valeur, et certains le reconnurent mais préférèrent ne pas l'approcher. Si l'ambiance n'était pas sereine avant son arrivée, la tension était montée d'un cran au moment même où il avait passé les portes de l'établissement. Il s'accouda au bar, commanda une bière sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Comme il avait pu s'en douter, le barman n'était pas l'homme qu'il recherchait. Il devait avoir environ cinquante ans. Il était grand et mince, brun au teint mâte, une chevelure grisonnante parmi laquelle se perdaient quelques cheveux blancs. L'homme avait un visage allongé et des traits fins, des petits yeux noirs autour desquels naissaient de nombreuses rides, un nez droit, ainsi qu'une fine moustache qui venait barrer son visage au-dessus d'une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses. Son visage se ferma quand il remarqua Livaï.

\- **Ça fait longtemps que cet établissement t'appartient?** L'interrogea ce dernier en avalant une gorgée de sa pinte.

\- **Onze ou douze ans** , lui répondit succinctement le commerçant.

Il n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie de faire la conversation. Il partit à l'autre bout du bar s'occuper d'un client et y resta une fois la commande servi.

Ils se connaissaient. Livaï en avait la certitude mais ne parvenait pas à se remémorer qui était ce type. Il était en tous cas persuadé que l'homme l'avait reconnu, et au vu de son attitude, cela risquait de lui compliquer considérablement la tâche si il voulait le faire parler sans user de violence. Il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui dans ce contexte mais il devait également rester le plus discret possible, si certaines de ses vieilles connaissances étaient encore en vie, il ne tenait absolument pas à les croiser ou à ce qu'elles soient averties de son retour dans la cité souterraine, le risque étant d'y voir ses futures investigations considérablement perturbées.

Eh bien dans ce cas, il attendrait. Livaï quitta le bar sans prendre le temps de finir sa boisson. La bière des bas-fonds était décidément toujours aussi mauvaise.

Il attendit une, deux, trois heures dehors, posté à l'angle d'une ruelle adjacente à l'établissement. La clientèle s'en alla petit à petit. Les grincements du rideau métallique se fermant lui indiquèrent le départ du barman. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'entrée du bar: deux hommes s'en éloignaient. Il s'élança dans leur direction. L'inconnu qui accompagnait le barman s'aperçut de sa présence et prévint son acolyte.

\- **Regarde qui est là Khaled** , lui lança t'il en se retournant vers Livaï.

Il était un peu plus grand et plus imposant que le dénommé Khaled, l'homme avait une ossature épaisse et un ventre bedonnant. Il paraissait être du même âge que celui à qui il s'était adressé bien qu'il était un peu plus ridé. Ses cheveux châtains n'avaient pas encore commencé à blanchir. Son visage était dur, son teint clair et terne, ses traits bourrus et sa mâchoire carrée. En dessous d'un nez épais et bossu, de fines lèvres cachaient une bouche aux dents tordues dont une était en argent. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

 **\- Il nous a même attendu ce petit con... il a bien vieillit depuis la dernière fois** , observa Khaled.

\- **Mais il n'a quand même pas beaucoup grandit en 10 ans,** répondit le premier en faisant quelques pas vers Livaï.

Le soldat tiqua au nom de Khaled, il les connaissait tous les deux. L'autre s'appelait Willow. Ils étaient deux anciens d'une des mafias locales dont le chef se prénommait Kleiver. A l'époque Khaled était son bras droit et Willow était juste en dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie.

\- **C'est la retraite, ou juste que vous avez sacrément rétrogradé pour ne plus être que deux barmans pouilleux?** Répliqua Livaï.

Lorsqu'il vivait encore dans la ville souterraine, Livaï s'était confronté de nombreuses fois à ce groupe. Parmi leurs diverses activités, ils revendaient sur le marché noir du matériel militaire qu'ils étaient parvenus à dérober aux brigades spéciales. Livaï et Farlan leur avait volé leurs deux équipements tridimensionnels, et ils avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à recommencer pour Isabel.

\- **A moins que Kleiver n'ait finit par comprendre à quel point vous êtes empotés** , conclut-il en s'arrêtant à trois mètres d'eux.

- **Ferme un peu ta grande gueule, parasite,** répliqua Willow en avançant dangereusement vers Livaï.

Il tendit une main vers son col pour l'attraper, mais Livaï le stoppa au dernier moment et l'envoya valser par-dessus son épaule.

\- **Ne me touche pas avec tes mains dégueulasses** , lui intima t'il en se retournant vers Khaled qui se ruait sur lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de sentir le genou du soldat s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Khaled se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, Livaï en profita alors pour le repousser en écrasant son pied sur le visage de l'homme qui tomba à la renverse. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Willow qui se précipitait vers lui, para son coup de poing en saisissant son bras et le tordit d'un coup sec. Un craquement lugubre raisonna sur la place suivi instantanément d'un hurlement de douleur. Willow tomba au sol replié sur lui même, son avant-bras dévié dans un angle improbable. Livaï lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre, la douleur lui fit perdre connaissance.

\- **Espèce de petite merde** , grogna Khaled en se relevant pour se jeter à nouveau sur Livaï.

\- **T'es trop vieux pour ça** , lui répondit ce dernier en évitant sa charge.

Il le frappa derrière les genoux pour le déséquilibrer. L'ancien mafieux s'effondra à plat ventre. Livaï le coinça au sol en s'agenouillant à moitié sur son dos. D'une main il bloquait ses deux bras et de l'autre il empoignait la chevelure de Khaled, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

\- **Maintenant que tu es calmé vieux croûton, tu vas m'indiquer le nom de l'homme qui tenait le bar avant toi** , lui ordonna Livaï. **Et rapidement, j'ai pas que ça à faire.**

 **\- Vas te faire foutre,** résista Khaled.

Livaï écrasa violemment le visage de l'homme contre le sol à plusieurs reprises.

\- **Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te montrer courtois si tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne la politesse à grand coups de pied dans les dents** , le menaça Livaï le plus sérieusement du monde **. Le type que je cherche était assez grand et sec, châtains avec des yeux gris et un air de cow-boy, il...**

\- **Je sais de qui tu parles** , le coupa Khaled. **On lui a racheté le bar quand on s'est retiré du milieu Willow et moi. Il s'appelle Vincent.**

 **\- Où est-ce que je peux le trouver?** L'interrogea Livaï.

 **\- Je ne connais pas son adresse...** lui répondit Khaled avant que son visage ne s'écrase à nouveau sur le sol.

\- **Je m'en branle de son adresse, dis-moi où je peux le trouver** , gronda Livaï.

\- **Il gère plusieurs cercles de combats clandestins dans les quartiers sud de la ville. Les rassemblements ont lieu dans des hangars,** finit par cracher Khaled difficilement.

Livaï lâcha prise et se redressa.

\- **Tu passeras le bonjour à Kleiver** , le salua t'il en lui envoyant un grand coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il tourna les talons sur les plaintes de l'homme resté à terre. " **Il est mort** " l'entendit-il à peine murmurer avant de sombrer.

oOoOo

 _Kenny venait de tomber sa quatrième pinte. Il gesticulait beaucoup et parlait très fort, mais même lui semblait ignorer à qui il s'adressait précisément. Peut-être à Vincent qui se tenait derrière le bar, à Kleiver qui était venu parler affaire avec lui, mais avec qui la discussion n'avait plus aucun sens depuis plus deux heures, ou à l'assemblée de la clientèle qu'il imaginait probablement à son écoute. Il était littéralement plein comme une barrique._

 _-_ _ **Eh! Eeeeeeh! Vinc-Vincent! Sers le petit aussi il va avoir soif!**_ _S'exclama Kenny en faisant glisser sa choppe en direction du barman._

 _Vincent regarda la choppe glisser trop vite, taper dans une autre avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol._

 _-_ _ **Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas en verre, hein**_ _._ _ **Parce qu'avec un client comme toi j'aurais plus rien dans quoi servir les autres,**_ _pensa Vincent à voix haute._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à branler du verre, l'important c'est la boisson putain! Tu pourrais les servir au fût, le bec dans la gueule, direct à la source!**_ _Lui répondit Kenny en levant son index pour indiquer à quelle point son idée était lumineuse._ _ **Et oublie pas le petit il a soif bordel!**_

 _-_ _ **Je lui mets quoi?**_ _Demanda Vincent._

 _-_ _ **La même qu'à moi! Faut qu'il devienne un homme ce merdeux! Hein Kleiver?!**_

 _ **\- Ça le remplumera!**_ _Répondit l'interpellé, visiblement dans le même état d'ébriété avancée que son partenaire d'affaires._

 _Vincent leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant. Il savait très bien ce que Kenny allait répondre - c'était la même réponse à tous les coups. Ça l'exaspérait et ça le faisait rire à la fois, mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Servir une pinte à un gosse de sept ans, non mais quelle idée... Heureusement que c'était dans son bar que Kenny venait se saouler, au moins il pouvait garder un œil sur le petit pendant que l'autre se roulait sous les tables. Il fit signe à Livaï de se rapprocher et lui tendit un verre de lait ainsi qu'un mouchoir dans lequel étaient enveloppés deux biscuits. Comme ils l'avaient convenu tous les deux, l'enfant s'éloigna pour boire son verre afin que Kenny ne puisse pas s'apercevoir de son véritable contenu. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il l'avait mélangé avec sa bière et avait essayé de faire ingurgiter le tout de force à Livaï._

 _-_ _ **Et voilà pour toi,**_ _dit Vincent à Kenny en déposant sa bière devant lui._ _ **C'est la dernière après je ferme, il est tard.**_

 _ **\- Mais n'importe quoi! Il fait même pas nuit dehors!**_ _S'indigna Kenny._

 _-_ _ **Il fait jamais nuit ici crétin,**_ _soupira Vincent._

 _ **\- Raison de plus pour continuer! Viens boire un coup à la maison après!**_ _L'invita Kenny, îvrement enthousiaste._

 _Il tanguait de plus en plus sur son tabouret de bar. Vincent céda, comme d'habitude. Après la fermeture il les raccompagna, coucha Kenny, coucha le petit, et s'en alla l'esprit tranquille. Pas moyen de laisser l'autre soûlard rentrer tout seul dans cet état avec un enfant à surveiller._

oOoOo

L'heure était avancée et Livaï dû regagner la surface. A son retour au château, il se rendit directement aux sanitaires collectifs se doucher. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se débarrasse de l'odeur des souterrains, il ne la supportait pas.

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa toilette, les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à l'horizon. Il devait être environ six heures du matin. Il se faufila jusqu'aux cuisines où il déroba une miche de pain et un peu d'eau. Il avala le tout rapidement avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Mark Butler. Celui-ci n'y était pas encore, rien d'étonnant vu l'heure, mais qu'importait. Livaï était parti la veille sans lui rendre ses clefs. Hors de question de perdre du temps à lui courir après pour ça, d'autant plus qu'il était le premier à s'y rendre. Et puis, il en existait forcément un double, de ces clefs...

Il récupéra la caisse, s'installa à la même place que la veille et se replongea dans la lecture des fiches personnelles des soldats. Deux heures plus tard, Mark Butler fit son apparition et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, réprimanda Livaï sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu les clefs et qu'il avait été introuvable toute la soirée.

\- **Et? Je compte bien finir la pré-sélection ce matin, donc j'ai commencé tôt. Je n'allais pas vous attendre pour pouvoir commencer à travailler** , répliqua Livaï sans quitter des yeux ses fiches.

 **\- Là n'est pas le problème, c'est MON bureau, pas le votre! Je suis déjà suffisamment conciliant de vous laisser faire votre lecture ici, ce n'est pas pour que vous puissiez entrer et sortir à votre guise** , répondit le gradé passablement agacé **. Et j'aurais pu avoir besoin d'y repasser dans la soirée.**

\- **Il n'y a qu'un seul jeu de clefs pour une pièce aussi importante?** Demanda alors Livaï, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

Mark soupira en regagnant son bureau. Ce n'était pas la peine, il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Livaï était Livaï, et le major Hanji Zoé était de toutes manières automatiquement de son coté - l'histoire la ferait même sûrement rire. Pas la peine de lui en référer, et plus vite il aurait fini sa lecture, plus vite il déguerpirait de son espace.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé, Livaï finit sa pré-sélection en fin de matinée. Il lui donna les noms des soldats à convoquer avant d'aller prendre ses quartiers. Il dormit quelques heures avant de repartir pour la ville souterraine, direction les cercles de combats des quartiers sud.

oOoOo

Cela faisait à présent trois semaines qu'il écumait les quartiers sud et ses hangars la nuit, et qu'il entraînait les sept soldats qu'il avait finalement gardé pour les escouades d'élites le jour. Depuis une semaine il observait le même cercle, le troisième par lequel il était passé, et toujours aucune trace de l'homme qu'il cherchait. Ce soir là serait le dernier qu'il lui accorderait, et si il ne trouvait rien de nouveau il passerait au quatrième, le dernier qu'il lui restait à visiter dans ce secteur.

Il avait eu l'occasion de croiser quelques vieilles connaissances durant ces trois semaines. Adolescent il avait fréquenté les cercles de combat clandestins des quartiers est, là où il avait grandit. Il avait dû s'y résoudre après la disparition de Kenny afin de gagner un peu d'argent. C'était là et à cette période qu'il avait rencontré Farlan, plus jeune et plus chétif que lui à l'époque. Farlan avait été acheté enfant par un des gérants de ces cercles. L'individu possédait d'autres gamins, plus jeunes ou plus vieux, qu'il faisait combattre. Le plus souvent entre eux mais parfois contre des animaux ou des adultes. Parfois jusqu'à la mort. Livaï avait réussi à soustraire Farlan ainsi qu'un autre garçon à l'homme. Les trois garçons avaient vécut ensemble pendant six ans. Ils avaient grandit ensemble. Mais un jour, contre l'avis de Livaï et Farlan le troisième garçon était parti gonfler les rangs de l'une des mafias contrôlant la cité souterraine. Livaï l'avait pris comme une trahison et les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient plus jamais adressé la parole, à part pour se menacer de mort.

Il se tenait devant lui, à l'autre extrémité du cercle délimitant l'arène dans laquelle deux hommes s'affrontaient. Lee, le troisième garçon. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait reconnu. Il le fixait, fier, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait vieillit lui aussi mais était toujours aussi sec. Cependant le tissu de sa chemise enveloppant ses bras laissait deviner une musculature assez développée et ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Sa chevelure auburn atteignait ses épaules, mais était toujours totalement indisciplinée. Son visage long et sa mâchoire carrée s'étaient affinés avec l'âge. Trois points alignés verticalement avaient été tatoués sous chacun de ses yeux accentuant probablement cette impression. Le premier point se situait à l'endroit où s'estompaient ses cernes, le deuxième au milieu des ses joues, et le troisième sur la ligne fine de ses maxillaires. Ses deux yeux émeraudes le scrutaient intensément. Un sourire naquit aux commissures de ses lèvres, et ne cessa de s'étirer, lentement. Livaï aurait juré qu'il avait envie de rire. Il le provoquait. La nouvelle de ses récentes apparitions dans la ville souterraine devait être arrivée à ses oreilles, et il faisait à coup sûr encore partie de la mafia - on ne se retire pas de ce genre de groupe. Il s'était très probablement porté volontaire pour venir à sa rencontre... l'ironie du sort avait été qu'ils se retrouvent dans un cercle de combat, là où plus de quinze ans plus tôt ils s'étaient rencontrés.

L'arbitre intervint dans le cercle, il entama le décompte qui désignerait à son terme le vainqueur du combat, tandis que le perdant gisait au sol.

Livaï recula parmi la foule, se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'interrogea un instant sur le point de savoir, dans le cas où le bâtiment serait encerclé, si il y aurait potentiellement plus d'hommes postés au niveau de la porte principale ou de la porte arrière? Qu'importait, la porte arrière donnait sur un cul-de-sac et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver fait comme un rat. Il emprunta donc la direction de l'entrée principale en pressant le pas. Il remarqua alors sur sa droite un homme au milieu de la cohue. Un chapeau noir, des cheveux gris clairs et des yeux anthracites, un visage aux traits fins sillonnés par les rides, à peine durcit par une mâchoire carrée et un nez droit. Il plaisantait avec un autre homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie du hangar, un rire sonore s'échappait de sa gorge. Vincent.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Vincent atteignit la sortie le premier. Livaï s'y précipita, il l'aperçut tourner à l'angle de la rue mais une main se posa sur son bras et le projeta en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus. Sa tête cogna contre la vieille porte en fer du hangar. Il eut à peine le temps de percevoir le coup de poing dont il était la cible et de se jeter au sol pour l'esquiver. Il roula sur le côté, sortit le couteau qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter avec lui en prévision de ce genre de contre-temps et l'enfonça dans le ventre de son agresseur. Trois autres hommes lui bondirent dessus instantanément. Livaï esquiva la charge du premier, dirigea son genou dans les côtes du deuxième et le projeta au sol, puis fit voler le troisième à sa suite tout aussi facilement. Il s'élança en courant en direction de l'angle de la rue où Vincent avait tourné moins d'une minute plus tôt. Un grand costaud tenta de lui barrer le passage mais se fit dégager aussi sec en un coup de pied latéral dans le flanc. Livaï courait à en perdre haleine dans l'avenue sur laquelle la rue du hangar avait débouché.

\- **Par ici!** S'écria un homme dans son dos.

En un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il estima qu'une dizaine d'homme le pourchassait. Il se souvenait plutôt bien du quartier, et si rien n'avait changé, les passages situés sur les toits pourraient lui permettre de les semer assez facilement. Il aperçut un étal à côté duquel étaient empilées contre un mur plusieurs caisses en bois disposées en forme de demi pyramide. Le tremplin parfait: suffisamment haut pour lui permettre d'atteindre le toit de la boutique, mais également assez bas pour lui laisser penser que tous ses poursuivants ne parviendraient pas à le suivre en passant par là. Il décida de tenter le coup: il fonça sur les caisses, sauta sur la première et escalada la pile du plus rapidement qu'il le pu pour ne pas perdre son élan. Il s'appuya sur la dernière et bondit en direction du toit auquel il parvint à s'accrocher. Il s'y hissa et reprit sa course.

Comme il l'avait prédit, une partie seulement de ses poursuivants était parvenu à grimper sur les toits. Ils ne firent cependant pas long feu dans la course, Livaï les semait au fil des toitures qu'il franchissait. Deux d'entre eux parvenaient cependant à le suivre et même à gagner du terrain. Le soldat repéra une ancienne demeure en ruine et s'engouffra à l'intérieur par la fenêtre. Les deux hommes s'y introduisirent également.

\- **Où est-ce qu'il est passé putain?**

Question à laquelle Livaï n'entendit qu'un chuchotement en guise de réponse.

Il s'était caché à la sortie du couloir qui séparait la pièce par laquelle il avait pénétré dans le bâtiment de ce qui paraissait avoir été autrefois un salon. Les fenêtres y été condamnées par des planches, impossible donc de s'enfuir par là, et il en était de même pour ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée. Le sol était jonché de débris, dont des morceaux de bois de différentes tailles. Livaï en repéra un qui ressemblait à un pied de table brisé et s'en empara. Il se tint embusqué, évaluant l'approche des deux hommes au bruit de leurs semelles sur le carrelage usé et aux craquements des débris qu'ils écrasaient. Le premier s'engagea dans le couloir. Livaï ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Au moment où l'homme passa la porte, il le frappa au visage avec son arme improvisée, le faisant reculer et tomber sur celui qui le suivait. Il prit son élan, bondit par dessus les deux hommes à terre et revint dans la pièce par laquelle il était entrée dans la demeure. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui indiqua qu'une autre fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'y faufila et atterrit dans une ruelle dans laquelle il reprit sa course afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ses derniers poursuivants.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se permit de ralentir, ne détectant plus rien ne lui indiquant que quiconque était encore à ses trousses. Il se mit alors en tête de remonter à la surface, l'heure était avancée et il n'était pas envisageable qu'il retourne sur ses pas maintenant. Le quartier devait à coup sûr être surveillé, ce qui lui compliquerait considérablement la tache lorsqu'il reviendrait. Mais tant pis. Vincent était bien là, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Si c'était bien lui qui gérait ce cercle de combat il y reviendrait forcément.

Livaï rabattit la capuche de sa veste sur son crâne. Au même moment un poids s'écrasa sur ses épaules, le plaquant au sol. Lee avait sauté d'un toit pour lui atterrir directement dessus. Il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu se rapprocher.

\- **Tu m'en as tué quelques uns? De mes hommes?** Demanda Lee, à califourchon sur les épaules de Livaï, immobilisant ses bras aux sols avec ses genoux.

Livaï ne répondit pas. Par chance un de ses bras était mal bloqué. Il referma sa main en grattant le sol. Il dégagea son bras d'un geste vif et envoya un violent coup de coude à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Lee, atteignant le nerf qu'il visait. La douleur déstabilisa Lee, Livaï parvint à se retourner, lui envoyant la terre qu'il venait de ramasser dans les yeux. Il le renversa dans la continuité du mouvement et reprit le dessus. Lee, qui n'escomptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, bloqua Livaï avec ses jambes, l'empêchant momentanément de se dégager.

- **Ils sont encore tous vivants je paris...** murmura t'il en saisissant Livaï par le col. **Tu as toujours aussi bon cœur dis-moi. Comme quoi même les titans n'auront pas réussi à te prendre ça.**

\- **Ferme ta gueule** , siffla Livaï en se dégageant un peu de son emprise.

Lee serra plus fort le col de Livaï, rapprochant leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Livaï sentait son haleine sur sa bouche. Elle lui donnait la nausée. Il lui donnait la nausée, ce traître.

\- **Comme disait ma vieille mère, on en revient toujours à son premier amour, n'est-ce pas?** susurra Lee, arrogant et moqueur, en plantant son regard dans celui couleur d'orage du brun.

Ce dernier parvint à se dégager d'un coup sec. Le col de son tee-shirt se déchira. Il écrasa alors avec toute la violence qu'il pu mettre dans son coup son front contre celui de Lee. Sous le choc, celui-ci desserra sa prise et Livaï pu se redresser. Lee se releva également à moitié sonné et se jeta sur le soldat. Livaï parvint à esquiver le premier coup mais pas le deuxième. Une douleur intense envahit son flanc gauche et il se retrouva à nouveau à terre. Il se reprit rapidement et se jeta sur Lee. Celui-ci para les premiers coups mais le poing droit de Livaï finit par l'atteindre au visage au moment où son poing s'écrasait sur la pommette gauche du soldat. Livaï empoigna son couteau, l'envie de le saigner était en train de le submerger. Toute la rancœur qu'il avait ressentit quand il les avait lâchement abandonné Farlan et lui pour rejoindre ce réseau de merde refaisait surface. Près de douze ans plus tard elle n'avait pas diminué et Lee était parvenu avec son petit manège à l'attiser encore davantage.

La lame du couteau ne fendait que l'air, Lee parvenait à esquiver habilement chaque attaque. Livaï pivota alors sur lui-même, et envoya un grand coup de pied dans le sternum de son adversaire, pris par surprise. Lee s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Livaï l'enjamba et s'agenouilla au dessus de lui. Il planta son couteau dans le sol, juste à coté de son visage, avant qu'un premier coup ne s'y écrase, un deuxième, puis troisième, suivit de beaucoup d'autres.

Lorsque Livaï s'arrêta, il eut l'impression que Lee souriait encore malgré que son visage soit complètement tuméfié. Dans un dernier regain de force il lui cracha au visage une de ses dents cassés. Livaï eut un mouvement de recul et se releva immédiatement, avant d'envoyer plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre de l'homme à terre.

\- **Crève** , grinça t'il en s'éloignant.

oOoOo

 _-_ _ **Regarde bien comment je tiens le couteau. Il faut que tu le tiennes de cette manière là. Et après tu peux frapper en plein dans le sac, ça va rentrer comme dans du beurre!**_ _S'exclama Kenny en illustrant ses propos._

 _Livaï imita son mentor, mais sa lame ne s'enfonçait pas aussi bien que celle de Kenny dans le vieux sac en toile de jute._

 _-_ _ **Ça marche pas**_ _, lui objecta Livaï, mécontent._

 _-_ _ **J'y peux rien si t'as la force d'une mouche, morveux**_ _, grinça Kenny._ _ **Recommence.**_

 _-_ _ **C'est toi qui explique mal comme d'habitude, abruti**_ _, le provoqua Livaï._

 _-_ _ **Qui est-ce que te tu traites d'abruti espèce de petit con?!**_ _S'exclama Kenny en se précipitant dans la direction de Livaï qui avait déjà prit ses jambes à son coup, anticipant la sanction de son insolence._

 _Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant la course poursuite improvisée autour de la table de la pièce à vivre. Kenny se dirigea vers l'entrée, menaçant Livaï du regard. L'enfant restait figé de l'autre coté de la table, observant l'adulte ouvrir à celui qui venait probablement de lui éviter une volée._

 _Kenny invita Vincent à entrer._

 _-_ _ **Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, morveux**_ _, ordonna Kenny à Livaï._

 _Livaï fit mine de sortir de la demeure pour aller jouer dans la rue. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il contourna le bâtiment et se posta sous une des fenêtres de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Par chance, Kenny n'avait pas fermé les vitres. Il resta assis là pendant une heure, saisissant quelques bribes de conversation. Un moment en particulier avait retenu son attention._

 _-_ _ **Tu ne lui as rien dit n'est-ce pas?**_ _Demanda Vincent._

 _-_ _ **Il n'a pas besoin de savoir**_ _, répondit Kenny sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux,_ _ **ça ne lui apportera que du malheur.**_

 _-_ _ **Je ne suis pas sur que ça le protégera vraiment, pas mal de gens savent qu'il est le fils de Kuchel...**_ _argua Vincent._

 _-_ _ **Le vieux t'as tout raconté à toi aussi avant de clamser, si il se présente sous ce nom il sera pourchassé comme ceux qui sont partis à Shiganshina. On lui rendra pas service en lui disant Vincent,**_ _répliqua Kenny._

 _-_ _ **T'es arrivé à en apprendre plus d'ailleurs? Depuis que tu bosses pour le noble?**_ _L'interrogea Vincent._

 _-_ _ **Non, pas plus que ce que grand-père savait...**_ _soupira Kenny._

 _Un silence s'installa. Livaï avait 9 ans, il était intelligent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kenny l'envoyait jouer ailleurs quand Vincent passait. Il avait pris l'habitude d'écouter leurs conversations en secret et avait fini par se douter qu'il était cette personne dont les deux hommes parlaient de temps en temps, celle à qui il fallait ne rien dire. Il n'était cependant jamais arrivé à en apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu sur ce secret qu'il fallait à tout prix préserver._

 _-_ _ **Au fait, j'ai apporté ça pour le petit,**_ _finit par dire Vincent, tranchant le silence._

 _-_ _ **Ah pas mal, il va être content,**_ _répondit Kenny._

 _Oh? Vincent lui avait rapporté quelque chose? La curiosité de Livaï fut piquée à vif. Il quitta son poste d'écoute clandestine pour contourner la maison. Il frappa doucement à la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir._

 _-_ _ **Kenny, j'ai soif...**_ _quémanda t'il en passant la tête par la porte._

 _Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent. Kenny arqua un sourcil et Vincent lui adressa un sourire en coin._

 _-_ _ **C'est bon va boire,**_ _lui répondit Kenny._

 _Livaï se dirigea vers la petite cuve dans laquelle était stockée l'eau potable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table autour de laquelle se tenait les deux hommes tout en s'emparant d'un gobelet en terre cuite. Un petit paquet y avait été déposé. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche avant de se rediriger vers la porte._

 _-_ _ **Tu peux rester si tu veux morveux, on a fini de discuter**_ _, l'interpella Kenny._ _ **D'ailleurs tu peux remercier Vincent, regarde ce qu'il t'a ramené!**_

 _Kenny ouvrit le petit paquet. Il contenait des biscuits._

oOoOo

Les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient faiblement l'horizon quand Livaï regagna enfin la base militaire. Il était tard par rapport à l'heure à laquelle il rentrait d'habitude. Il devrait faire profil bas et se faufiler le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à sa chambre en priant pour ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Son tee-shirt était maculé de sang et le col en avait été arraché, ses mains étaient boursouflées et ensanglantées. Il fallait qu'il se change, qu'il se douche, et qu'il panse ses plaies en urgence.

Il se dépêcha de ramener son cheval aux écuries, le soulagea de sa selle et de ses mors avant de le laisser dans son box. Au moment où il en franchit le seuil il s'aperçut qu'un soldat venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Une jeune femme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux de jais, en habit militaire.

Mikasa se figea devant l'état surprenant dans lequel se trouvait son supérieur, ne comprenant pas à quel spectacle étrange elle était en train d'assister.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?** Lui demanda t'il, cinglant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, que celles et ceux qui ont passé des exams les ont réussis, et que les autres profitent bien de ce début d'été!_

 _Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Profitez-en bien parce que je ne pourrai probablement pas poster la suite avant septembre (je pars bosser en Corse pour les deux mois d'été et je n'aurai pas accès à internet comme je le voudrais là où je loge)._

 _Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic, la commentent et tout (je pense en particulier à Neahcampbell54, je n'ai pas eu le temps de jeter un œil à tes nouveaux chapitres mais je vais m'y atteler avant de partir, promis!). Comme d'habitude je vous invite à me laisser vos avis si le cœur vous en dit, histoire de m'aider à progresser.  
_

 _Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (ou bon courage/bonne saison si comme moi vous allez travailler)!_

 _Bisouuuus :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Eren et Armin avaient été convoqués dans le bureau d'Hanji. Le major avait décidé de les envoyer quelques jours au centre de formation des éclaireurs, rejoindre Mikasa et le caporal Livaï afin de rencontrer les nouvelles recrues des escouades d'élites. Il était nécessaire que les soldats puissent s'entraîner aux cotés des deux titans qu'ils devraient protéger sur le champ de bataille.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient ravis par la perspective de voir un peu autre chose que la base de surveillance maritime qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés depuis des mois, ainsi que par celle de rejoindre Mikasa de qui ils étaient séparés depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Bien que l'on glissait lentement vers l'automne, il faisait encore un temps superbe. Le voyage fût agréable, et la traversée de la forêt bordant les alentours du château rappela à Eren sa première visite dans ce lieu, accompagné de l'ancienne escouade Livaï. Auruo se mordant piteusement la langue en tentant de l'intimider, Petra se désolant de l'attitude de son camarade non sans une pointe de moquerie sous-jacente, Erd et Gunther plaisantant à l'arrière. Et Livaï, silencieux, surveillant d'un œil le joyeux remue-ménage.

Le feuillage des arbres était encore verdoyant, dense, mais laissait filtrer quelques rayons de soleil qui dansaient sur le chemin ainsi que sur les deux soldats. Les gazouillis des oiseaux berçaient leurs oreilles. Pas d'agitation militaire, pas de vie humaine autour d'eux. Eren et Armin savouraient la sérénité que dégageait l'endroit, ayant pleinement conscience de la valeur et de la rareté d'un tel instant.

Ils atteignirent l'enceinte du château et descendirent de leurs chevaux pour les guider jusqu'aux écuries. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs apparut dans la cour au même moment.

\- **Mikasa!** S'écria gaiement Armin en apercevant son amie.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina à la vue des deux jeunes hommes.

\- **Enfin vous voilà** , les accueilli-t'elle en se dirigeant vers eux.

\- **Tu savais qu'on allait venir?** S'étonna Eren.

 **\- Oui, le caporal Livaï était au courant, le major Hanji l'en a informé il y a quelques jours. Il m'a transmis le message** , répondit Mikasa le sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter tout en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs où Eren et Armin déposèrent leurs affaires, ce après quoi ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. En pénétrant dans la pièce ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Livaï, qu'ils saluèrent le poing sur le cœur.

\- **Vous avez fait vite, c'est bien les mioches** , les salua-t'il, arborant son habituel masque inexpressif. **Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour commencer cet après-midi avec les nouveaux?**

\- **Oui caporal!** répondirent Eren et Armin en chœur.

\- **Parfait, alors rendez-vous sur le terrain d'entraînement n°3 après le repas** , ordonna Livaï en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la table des officiers.

Armin remarqua un détail. La main droite de Livaï était pansée. Le caporal était blessé...?

Les trois amis s'installèrent en bout d'une des longues tables en bois massif autour desquelles s'attablaient les soldats pour déjeuner. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Pas un navire n'avait été aperçu depuis que Livaï et Mikasa avaient rejoint le mur Rose. Armin avait accompagné Hanji dans ses excursions à la plage. Ils avaient attrapé toutes sortes d'êtres vivants qu'ils y avaient trouvé afin de les étudier, la scientifique faisait preuve à sa bonne habitude d'un engouement débordant dès qu'elle évoquait ses études sur ces nouveaux animaux. Selon d'anciens bouquins qui avaient été retrouvés dans la ferme des Reiss, les coquilles refermées sur elles-mêmes se nommaient "coquillages", et l'étrange créature que Jean avait jeté sur Eren le jour où le petit groupe de survivants des bataillons d'explorations avaient découvert la mer était un crabe. Mikasa s'attendrit devant l'émerveillement dont faisait preuve Armin en lui expliquant ces nouvelles découvertes. Eren semblait également avoir retrouvé l'enthousiasme qu'il avait perdu en faisant face aux souvenirs de son père. Que c'était bon de retrouver un peu de cette joie d'antan...

Une fois tous les soldats rassemblés sur le terrain d'entraînement, Livaï leur accorda quelques minutes pour faire connaissance avec les deux titans. Il leur expliqua ensuite ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux, notamment la faculté d'Armin d'émaner une vapeur mortelle. Les soldats affiliés à sa protection devraient donc mettre en place un code avec lui afin d'être prévenu quand Armin aurait à user de ce pouvoir. L'entraînement ne s'éternisa pas. Il était d'abord question de trouver la formation adéquate pour évoluer. Le feeling ayant une place première sur le champ de bataille, tout serait essentiellement question d'adaptation.

Armin ne cessait de penser à la blessure du caporal. A force d'observations discrètes, il avait remarqué que son autre main semblait se remettre tout juste de blessures légères, comme de grosses égratignures. Le genre de plaie que l'on se fait en frappant avec les poings, mais le jeune stratège ne parvenait pas à deviner quel exercice aurait pu lui laisser de telles marques dans le cadre de l'entraînement. A vrai dire, il n'en trouvait aucun. Le caporal s'était-il battu?

oOoOo

 _Livaï frissonna. Le froid avait finit par le réveiller. Il gelait jusque dans la ville souterraine. Il se leva de sa paillasse et se dirigea vers le seau d'eau potable qui siégeait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était glaciale, mais n'avait par chance pas gelé. Il en but quelques gorgées avant d'en imbiber un linge afin de faire un brin de toilette._

 _Il logeait à présent dans les ruines d'une ancienne petite maison. Il n'avait pas pu conserver l'appartement où il avait vécu avec Kenny après que celui-ci l'ait abandonné. Il avait tenu tête quelques temps au propriétaire, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier avait employé les grands moyens pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait beau savoir se battre, Livaï n'avait que onze ans. Et si il parvenait déjà à mettre un adulte à genoux, voir deux ou trois en même temps le cas échéant, faire face à dix hommes simultanément s'avérait délicat. Il avait donc dû capituler et quitter les lieux. Généralement il se débrouillait pour trouver un vieux grenier où passer la nuit, et il arrivait parfois qu'il squatte quelques temps des bâtiments laissés à l'abandon. Mais les cas comme le sien étaient monnaie courante dans les bas-fonds et il n'était pas rare qu'il découvre d'autres gamins venu se réfugier dans son "chez lui" éphémère. Parfois ils cohabitaient, parfois il les chassait, parfois c'était lui qui partait. Le plus délicat était de tomber sur des junkies venu s'approprier les lieux. Un individu seul était facile à chasser, mais si il s'agissait d'un groupe mieux valait éviter le conflit. Il était une fois parvenu à dégager cinq hommes, mais ces derniers étaient revenus dans la nuit et avait réussi à le mettre dehors. Il avait gardé de cette confrontation une longue cicatrice à l'épaule gauche._

 _Le clocher de la ville souterraine sonna, indiquant qu'il était huit heure du matin. Livaï ouvrit les portes de la petite commode dans laquelle il stockait ses vivres pour constater qu'il n'y restait qu'un quignon de pain sec. Il s'en saisit et le rongea lentement. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours et commençait à se sentir sérieusement faiblir. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve de quoi se nourrir._

 _Livaï s'aventura dans les ruelles marchandes. Les commerçants s'installaient, les magasins ouvraient un à un. Les étals n'étaient jamais énormément garnis, mais depuis quelques temps ils étaient de plus en plus vide dès l'ouverture._

 _Livaï parvint à dérober une miche de pain mais non sans se faire remarquer._

 _-_ _ **Reviens là espèce de... !**_ _Éclata dans son dos alors qu'il prenait ses jambes à son coup._

 _Le commerçant s'était élancé sur ses pas. Merde, mauvais repérage, il n'était pas seul à son présentoir. Si cela avait été le cas l'homme ne se serait pas lancé à sa poursuite. Livaï se faufilait dans les ruelles. Son pas était léger, presque inaudible. Il zigzaguait entre les passants sous leurs regards incrédules. A contrario le commerçant bousculait tout sur son passage. Le jeune garçon tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle dans laquelle était suspendues des lanternes rouges au-dessus de pratiquement chaque porte. Quelques femmes y discutaient en fumant. L'une d'entre elles reconnut Livaï, et s'amusa de voir surgir à sa suite un homme qui le traitait de tous les noms. Livaï lui jeta un regard sans interrompre son sprint et dépassa le petit groupe. La femme se décala d'un pas vers le centre de la ruelle après son passage. Au moment où le commerçant atteignit sa hauteur elle lui fit un discret croche-patte. L'homme se vautra de tout son long sur le sol._

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de vieille truie!**_ _Explosa -t'il au en se retournant pour lui faire face._

 _-_ _ **Tu vas te calmer connard! T'as cas regarder où tu mets les pieds!**_ _Siffla la femme en crachant une bouffée de fumée._

 _-_ _ **Je vais te saigner**_ _, la menaça -t'il en se redressant sur ses jambes._

 _-_ _ **Je ne crois pas, non**_ _, lança une voix derrière le petit groupe._

 _Un homme apparût dans l'encadrement d'une porte, éclairé par la lumière rouge de la lanterne qui pendait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Le commerçant et lui se reconnurent._

 _-_ _ **Depuis quand tu t'en prends à mes filles, petite merde?**_ _L'interrogea t'il, pour la rhétorique._

 _-_ _ **Non mais.. tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'oserai lever la main sur elle,**_ _bredouilla le commerçant, piteusement._

 _-_ _ **T'avais l'air bien parti pour en tous cas...**_ _lui répondit l'homme en posant son poing sur sa hanche, quasiment sur le poignard qu'il portait à sa ceinture._

 _-_ _ **Non-n-n-non pas du tout, je me suis laissé emporter, je suis désolé Vincent... je te jure!**_ _Bégailla le commerçant en reculant._

 _-_ _ **Dégage**_ _, ordonna le sus-nommé froidement._

 _L'homme déguerpit dans la direction dans laquelle il était arrivé. Vincent posa son regard sur celle qui s'était retrouvée menacée un instant plus tôt. Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire mutin._

 _-_ _ **Julia**_ _... soupira t'il._ _ **Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?**_

 _-_ _ **Moi? Pas grand chose**_ _, répondit la brune avec un sourire franc._ _ **Par contre je te laisse deviner qui notre bon boulanger était en train de courser.**_

 _-_ _ **Ah... je vois**_ _. Comprit Vincent en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres._

 _La brune s'empara d'une allumette qu'elle craqua. Elle plongea son regard d'ambre dans celui d'acier de Vincent, tout en allumant sa cigarette. Vincent fit demi-tour et entra dans le bâtiment dont il était sorti quelques instants plus tôt. Julia lui emboîta le pas._

 _Livaï avait regagné sa cachette. Il était essoufflé. Sa course n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais il avait vraiment besoin de manger. Il se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse et s'y allongea. Il se sentait mal, son corps entier criait famine, mais l'effort qu'il venait de lui imposer lui coupait les jambes maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté de courir. Il ferma les yeux. Juste deux minutes, le temps de se reprendre..._

 _Il se réveilla difficilement quelques heures plus tard. Le pain! Il ne l'avait pas rangé! Il le chercha rapidement du regard et découvrit qu'un rat s'était attelé à en faire son repas. Livaï le chassa d'un coup de pied bien senti. Le pain n'avait pas trop été entamé. Il enleva une partie de la mie, là où le rat l'avait rongé. L'idée de manger après une de ses sales bêtes le dégouttait. Avec toutes les maladies qu'elles trimballaient... Il finit par en découper un morceau qu'il enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche._

 _Un détail dans la pièce attira son attention. Un petit paquet enveloppé dans un torchon avait été déposé sur la fenêtre par laquelle il entrait et sortait de la demeure - la porte ayant été condamnée._

 _-_ _ **Tiens donc**_ _... murmura-t'il en s'approchant du paquet._

 _Il s'en empara. En dénouant le tissus, il découvrit qu'il contenait quelques fruits, deux saucissons, et des biscuits._

oOoOo

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, le rythme de l'entraînement s'était accru. Eren qui était maintenant habitué à se transformer régulièrement en titan tenait le coup, mais Armin, pour qui ce pouvoir était encore nouveau, encaissait plus difficilement la fatigue. C'est pourquoi il avait finit par se demander si il ne poussait pas trop loin la suspicion qu'il éprouvait pour le caporal Livaï suite à certaines bizarreries qu'il avait noté chez lui ces derniers jours.

\- **Mais arrête c'est pas possible!** Explosa Eren.

Le repas était fini depuis un petit moment, mais Eren, Armin et Mikasa étaient restés dans le réfectoire à discuter. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Mikasa insistait pour qu'Eren finisse son pain (qu'elle n'avait pas mangé justement pour le lui donner), au prétexte qu'il n'avait pas finit sa soupe et qu'il fallait qu'il mange pour tenir le choc à l'entraînement.

\- **Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me couver! Je vais très bien!** Continua le brun, le visage rougissant d'agacement.

\- **Eren tu n'as pas fini ta soupe**... commença Mikasa.

\- **J'ai assez mangé! J'ai plus faim!** Argumenta Eren en levant les yeux au ciel **. Pourquoi tu ne le donnes pas à Armin? C'est plus fatiguant pour lui que pour moi, lui il découvre juste les transformations en titan** , tenta le soldat en désespoir de cause.

\- **Il a fini sa soupe lui** , trancha Mikasa en fourrant de force le morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

Elle avait cependant pris en compte la remarque de son frère adoptif et avait donc rompu le morceau en deux avant de gaver Eren de force. Armin sortit de ses pensées à la vue de la deuxième moitié que Mikasa présentait sous son nez.

\- **Non merci Mikasa, j'ai assez man**... refusa t'il en se faisant couper par l'arrivée inopinée du du morceau dans sa bouche.

 **\- Mange** , ordonna simplement la brune.

Le deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, exaspérés mais vaincus. Ils finirent à contre-coeur le pain que la jeune femme les forçait à avaler. Tout en mâchant, Armin regarda par la fenêtre de la salle, elle donnait sur la cour. On pouvait y apercevoir l'entrée du château ainsi que les écuries. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un venait d'y pénétrer. Une faible lueur semblait se déplacer entre les box, émanant probablement d'une bougie. La curiosité d'Armin fut attisée. Qui pouvait bien aller traîner là-bas à une heure pareille? Le couvre feu approchait en plus... Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'entrée de la petite bâtisse en bois, jusqu'à en voir sortir un homme aux cheveux noirs, plutôt petit et vêtu en civil. Le caporal Livaï? Armin écarquilla les yeux en le voyant guider son cheval jusqu'aux remparts du château, passer la porte et disparaître dans la nuit.

\- **Euh... les amis?** Articula t'il sans décrocher son regard de la cour.

\- **Quoi?** Répondit Eren en finissant de mâcher son pain, ronchon.

Mikasa se contenta de fixer le blond en attendant la suite.

 **\- Vous avez vu ce que je viens de voir?** Continua Armin.

\- **C'est à dire?** Lui demanda Eren.

\- **Le caporal Livaï habillé en civil, qui vient de récupérer son cheval aux écuries et de s'en aller** , dit Armin.

Eren arqua un sourcil, surpris, et Mikasa ne réagit pas.

 **\- Non...** répondit le brun. **Tu commences à fatiguer, je me trompe?**

\- **Non, non ça va je te jure**! Se défendit Armin. **Mais c'est bizarre, non? L'heure du couvre-feu approche...**

\- **Il fait ça souvent en ce moment** , l'interrompit Mikasa, neutre.

 **\- Souvent?** Releva Armin en dévisageant son amie.

 **\- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il partait le soir, au moins tous les deux jours, toujours à la même heure** , répondit Mikasa en regardant dehors à son tour **. Mais j'ignore où il se rend.**

Un silence s'installa entre les trois soldats.

\- **Vous avez remarqué qu'il était blessé?** Relança Armin.

\- **Euh... non** , répondit Eren, incrédule.

\- **Tu parles de ses mains?** Demanda Mikasa.

\- **Oui. Une de ses mains est bandée et l'autre est recouverte de plaies presque cicatrisées. Comme si il s'était battu à main nue** , avança Armin, **et je ne vois pas quel genre d'exercice aurait pu lui laisser des marques à ce point, même le combat au corps à corps**.

 **\- Exact** , confirma Mikasa. **On a rien fait à l'entraînement qui aurait été susceptible de le blesser de la sorte.**

Eren les dévisagea tour à tour, sentant que ces deux amis avaient compris quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

\- **Et puis tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre qu'il ait été envoyé ici du jour au lendemain, pour faire de la formation, sans broncher?** Reprit Armin en fixant Mikasa.

\- **Si** , répondit elle. **Surtout que le jour où je suis arrivée ici, je l'ai croisé dans les écuries. C'était très tôt le matin. Lui aussi arrivait de l'extérieur. Il était habillé en civil. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ensanglantés, et ses mains étaient couvertes de plaies.**

Ils se turent à nouveau.

\- **C'était un prétexte** , affirma Armin.

\- **Quoi? Le fait qu'il ait été envoyé ici?** S'étonna Eren.

\- **Oui** , reprit le blond **. Je pense qu'il a été envoyé derrière les murs pour une sorte de mission secrète.**

\- **C'est probable, mais pour quelle raison?** Relança Mikasa.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit être délicat si il a été envoyé seul,** répondit Armin **. Personne d'autre de l'escouade ne semblait être au courant.**

Il marqua une pause. Eren et Mikasa le fixait, suspendus à ses lèvres, dans l'attente de la conclusion de leur ami.

\- **Je pense qu'Hanji et lui ont découvert quelque chose, une information qui pourrait s'avérer potentiellement capitale dans le contexte actuel, mais peut-être pas suffisamment tangible pour envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cela ferait donc trois semaines environ qu'il est en mission, et vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as vu rentrer l'autre jour, cela doit être relativement difficile. On parle tout de même du caporal Livaï...si il part seul et en civil, c'est probablement pour ne pas se faire repérer là où il va. Mais si LUI a été blessé, c'est que cela doit vraiment, vraiment être dangereux...** expliqua-t'il.

\- **On devrait aller l'aider!** Suggéra Eren.

\- **On va se faire envoyer paître** , lui répondit Mikasa.

\- **C'est sûr et certain** , renchérit Armin.

\- **Tu viens de conclure que ça doit être super dangereux, même pour lui! On ne peut pas le laisser seul face à ça... vous imaginez si il lui arrive quelque chose? On ne peut pas se passer de lui!** S'emporta Eren.

\- **Il va t'envoyer bouler Eren, Mikasa a raison** , souffla Armin.

Les trois amis se regardèrent à nouveau sans rien dire. Armin était visiblement gêné par ses propres conclusions, Mikasa arborait son air le plus sérieux, et Eren bouillonnait sur place.

\- **Je ne lui demanderai pas l'autorisation alors,** trancha Eren. **A sa prochaine sortie je le suis.**

 **\- Je viens avec toi,** s'imposa Mikasa.

A la grande surprise d'Armin, Eren ne réagit pas à ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur adoptive.

\- **Vous réalisez que le caporal est le genre à suivre plutôt qu'à être suivit... on va se faire prendre à tous les coups...** balbutia Armin, sentant la catastrophe arriver. **Et puis on a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se rend et de ce qu'il s'y trame!**

\- **Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir** , lui répondit Eren, déterminé à mener à bien son plan.

Le lendemain soir, les trois soldats avaient établi un plan en vue de la filature de leur supérieur. Mikasa et Armin étaient postés à l'extérieur de la base, cachés dans la forêt avec leurs trois chevaux préparés. Eren était quant à lui perché sur la muraille d'enceinte, guettant l'arrivée du caporal et prêt à faire signe à ses deux amis lorsqu'il entrerait dans les écuries.

Ils attendirent une heure jusqu'à ce que Livaï ne fasse irruption dans la cour de la base. Eren fit signe à ses amis et descendit de la muraille les rejoindre. A peine sorti des enceintes le caporal s'élança au galop à travers la forêt. Les trois jeunes soldats s'élancèrent sur ses traces à distance raisonnable afin de réduire leurs chances qu'il ne les repère. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au district d'Hermina où ils durent trouver en urgence une écurie où laisser les chevaux.

\- **On va le perdre**... ragea Eren.

\- **Mikasa, pars devant** , ordonna Armin, **et suis-le le plus loin possible. Il faut au moins qu'on sache où il va si on veut pouvoir mener le plan à bien à sa prochaine sortie.**

Mikasa s'exécuta.

\- **Il faut qu'on trouve une autre écurie pour la prochaine fois** , continua Armin. **On ne peut pas laisser les chevaux dans la même que lui, il y aurait trop de chances qu'il nous surprenne...**

 **\- Je me charge d'aller en chercher une autre le temps qu'elle revienne** , répondit Eren avant de s'éloigner.

Armin resta donc seul surveiller les chevaux. Mikasa revint la première, suivit quelques minutes plus tard d'Eren.

\- **J'ai trouvé une autre écurie à trois rues de celle où le caporal a laissé son cheval,** commença celui-ci.

\- **Parfait,** lui répondit Armin. **Et toi?** Demanda-t'il à Mikasa. **As-tu pu découvrir où le il se rend?**

\- **Il a emprunté un des tunnels d'accès à la ville souterraine** , lui répondit-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis.

\- **J'ai entendu dire qu'il en était originaire** , prononça Eren au bout d'un moment.

Armin réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle information. Qu'est-ce que le caporal pouvait bien aller chercher dans un endroit pareil?

\- **C'est étrange** , répondit-il, perplexe **. Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à faire dans ce district...**

\- **On en apprendra plus la prochaine fois** , trancha Mikasa. **Ca ne sert à rien de s'attarder ici plus longtemps.**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie du district, direction le centre de formation du bataillon d'exploration.

Le lendemain soir, ils reprirent leurs postes de la veille. Par chance, Livaï avait entrepris de retourner dans la ville souterraine. Cette fois-ci le plan se déroula sans encombre: ils laissèrent les chevaux à l'écurie qu'Eren avait repéré et parvinrent à talonner leur supérieur jusqu'au tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du mur Sina. C'est alors qu'ils perdirent sa trace. Les trois amis avaient dû laisser Livaï prendre de l'avance dans le tunnel car il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour eux de s'y cacher. Si il les entendait et se retournait, il les apercevrait forcément. Et c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas fait repérer jusque là.

Lorsque le caporal disparut au bout du tunnel, Eren, Armin et Mikasa s'y engagèrent sans un bruit. Ils prenaient soin d'avancer en silence, même leurs respirations étaient si légères qu'elles en étaient pratiquement devenues inaudibles.

Lorsqu'ils en atteignirent le bout, la ville souterraine apparut sous leurs pieds. Jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle soit si vaste. Elle était abritée dans une immense caverne. Bien qu'il faisait nuit à la surface, elle était entièrement illuminée, bercée dans un halo de jaune orangé.

Armin jeta un coup d'œil sur le chemin de terre qui y menait et aperçut le caporal passer les barrages.

\- **Continuons** , dit-il en s'élançant sur ses pas.

\- **C'est quoi ces espèces... de poste de garde?** S'interrogea Eren à voix haute **. On dirait que ce sont des civils qui les garde.**

\- **Ca doit être le cas** , lui répondit Armin **. Je me suis renseigné, les gens des bas-fonds ne naissent pas avec la nationalité. Il ne leur est pas formellement interdit de se rendre à la surface mais comme ils n'apparaissent pas dans les registres d'état civil ils ne peuvent pas y vivre.**

\- **Ce qui revient pratiquement à leur interdire de s'y rendre** , intervint Mikasa.

\- **D'une certaine façon, oui** , acquiesça Armin **. La délinquance explose ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces barrages aient été mis en place par une sorte de mafia.**

\- **Comment on va faire pour les passer?** Demanda Eren en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la falaise au sommet de laquelle serpentait le chemin sur lequel ils avançaient **. On ne peut pas descendre par là... et quelque chose me dit que ça ne serait pas bon pour la filature de devoir affronter les types des barrages.**

\- **Le caporal passe par là** , répondit Armin, **soit il les connaît, soit il a un autre moyen de faire en sorte qu'il le laisse passer...**

\- **Avec ça** , le coupa Mikasa en sortant son insigne. **Même si ce district ne rentre pas dans la juridiction du bataillon d'exploration, ils ne peuvent pas en refuser l'accès à des militaires.**

\- **Certainement! Et puis ce ne sont que des civils...** reprit Armin, mitigé à l'idée que les civils en question n'étaient probablement pas très nets.

L'idée de Mikasa fonctionna, les hommes aux barrages les laissèrent passer sans broncher. Les trois soldats remarquèrent cependant les regards intrigués et certainement pas bienveillants qui étaient braqués sur eux. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la ville mais perdirent le caporal de vu avant même d'y poser les pieds. Ils décidèrent de chercher sa trace en se disant que de toutes façons, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin.

Bien qu'il était tard, les rues étaient encore assez fréquentées. Ils s'en étonnèrent car ce n'était pas le cas du district par lequel ils étaient arrivés à la surface. La misère les choqua également. Excepté lors de la période de la purge qui avait été menée quand ils étaient enfants, ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de personnes dormir dans la rue.

En pensant avoir repéré Livaï au détour d'une rue, ils passèrent devant un bar devant lequel quelques clients discutaient. Une bagarre explosa à l'intérieur. Une chaise s'envola par la porte suivie d'un homme qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et roula quelques mètres plus loin. Un autre homme surgit à son tour de l'établissement en traînant une femme par les cheveux. Il la jeta à terre et commença à la rouer de coup. Autour d'eux, personne ne bougeait. L'homme qui venait de se faire expulser du bar semblait complètement sonné et les quelques clients qui se trouvaient autour n'interrompirent même pas leurs conversations, se contentant de ne jeter qu'un œil distrait sur le passage à tabac qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux seulement.

Les trois soldats se stoppèrent, abasourdis devant un tel spectacle. Jamais ce genre de scène ne se produisait à la surface. Quelqu'un serait déjà intervenu, au moins un soldat. Ils n'en avaient pas vu un seul depuis leur arrivée dans la ville souterraine. Les brigades spéciales n'y descendaient que rarement, pour des affaires bien spécifiques. Puis ils remontaient se tourner les pouces à la surface, alors que sous leur pied c'était un bordel sans nom. A cette pensée Eren entra dans une colère noire et se jeta sur l'homme qui s'en prenait à la jeune femme au sol.

\- **Eren!** S'écria Armin, sentant que la situation était sur le point de totalement dégénérer.

Deux autres hommes sortirent du bar et se précipitèrent sur Eren. Ils parvinrent à lui faire lâcher prise et à l'immobiliser.

\- **Putain mais c'est qu'un gamin!** S'exclama l'homme que le brun avait attaqué. **C'est quoi ton problème petit con?**

L'homme s'approcha d'Eren et prit son élan afin de lui mettre un coup de tête. Mikasa fut cependant plus rapide et l'éjecta deux mètres plus loin en un coup de pied avant de s'en prendre à l'un des deux autres. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu que les autres clients, qui s'étaient jusque là contentés de regarder, se jetteraient sur eux à leur tour. Eren se dégagea de l'emprise des deux hommes qui le maintenaient et envoya son poing dans le visage de celui qui se tenait à sa gauche.

\- **Eren! Mikasa! On se casse!** S'égosilla Armin avant de prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Mikasa sentit la rage bouillir en elle. Elle dégagea deux hommes en un coup de pied avant d'en faire voler un par dessus son épaule. Or ses deux amis ne se défendaient pas avec autant d'aisance qu'elle, et les hommes qui leur tombaient dessus savaient se battre. Les trois soldats risquaient de se faire rapidement déborder. Elle eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir le poing d'un des adversaires d'Eren s'écraser sur son visage lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit.

 **\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE PUTAIN!** Hurla un homme sur le pas de la porte du bar.

Instantanément, la bagarre s'arrêta. Tous les participants se figèrent, chaque mouvement était comme suspendu dans le temps. L'aura qui se dégageait de l'homme au revolver était effrayante, et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il était armé. Il été doté d'un charisme pur et son expression était intimidante. Ses traits étaient tendus et ses yeux gris lançaient presque des éclairs. Le même regard que Mikasa arborait lorsque celle-ci perdait son sang froid. Le regard d'un orage.

 **\- Toi** , dit-il en s'approchant de celui qu'il venait de désigner, **tu veux crever c'est ça!**

\- **Ta pute a essayé de me voler! Je l'ai surprise la main dans ma poche, littér...**

\- **J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE!** Le coupa l'autre. **Je vais t'exploser la cervelle et repeindre la porte du bar avec** , continua-t'il en lui enfonçant le canon de son arme sous la machoîre, **histoire que tout le monde comprenne bien que le premier qui lève la main sur une de mes filles je le défonce!**

\- **Calme-toi, s'il-te-plait** , intervint un autre homme, la voix fébrile. **Tu ne vas quand même pas en arriver là pour ça...**

Son interlocuteur tira un autre coup de feu en l'air en dégageant celui qu'il tenait en joue d'un coup de pied.

\- **DÉGAGEZ! TOUS!** Hurla-t'il à nouveau en flanquant un coup de pied dans le ventre celui qu'il venait d'envoyer à terre.

Les hommes s'éloignèrent, craintifs, tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur l'estomac de sa victime.

Eren et Mikasa aidèrent Armin à se relever, sentant bien que cette fois il valait mieux ne pas intervenir et se tirer en douce.

\- **Eh vous trois!** Les interpella l'homme au revolver en se détournant de son activité première. **Je ne vous connais pas, et je suis pratiquement sûr que vous n'êtes pas d'ici**.

Il se tût, attendant une réponse qui ne lui parvint jamais.

\- **Qui êtes-vous?** Insista-t'il en les dévisageant.

\- **Nous sommes des soldats du bataillon d'exploration** , osa Eren **, et la raison de notre venue ne te regarde pas.**

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- **Le combat au corps à corps c'est pas votre truc hein!** Se moqua-t'il. **Enfin je parle pour vous deux, pas pour elle** , dit-il en désignant Mikasa.

\- **Comment ça**? s'emporta Eren, comme à sa bonne habitude.

Une lueur de panique traversa le regard d'Armin en entendant les mots de son ami.

\- **Arrête Eren, il est armé**... grinça le blond, pas rassuré.

 **\- Ne panique pas, je ne m'en prends pas à des mômes** , répondit l'homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **Encore moins si ils sont blessés**...

Le visage d'Eren était en sang. Le coup de poing qu'il avait pris au visage lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

\- **Rentrez deux minutes, avant de reprendre votre mission top secrète** , les invita l'homme. **Au moins histoire de soigner l'excité.**

 **\- Non c'est bon, on se casse!** Lui répondit Eren, dont l'agacement ne cessait de croître.

\- **Non,** lui répondit Mikasa en l'attrapant par le bras et en le traînant à la suite de l'homme qui venait d'y entrer. **Vous allez vous assoir deux minutes.**

 **\- Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin de soigner ce genre de blessures,** protesta Eren, impuissant face à la brune.

 **\- Entrons Eren** , le poussa Armin s'adressant à lui à voix basse, **on a déjà perdu la trace du caporal de toutes façons, on pourra en profiter pour se renseigner un peu plus sur cet endroit.**

Eren rechigna mais finit par céder. Il allait devoir jouer les malades, super...

\- **Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés?** Demanda l'homme en les entraînant vers l'arrière-boutique.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard.

\- **Voici Eren et Mikasa** , indiqua Armin en les désignant tour à tour, **et je m'appelle Armin**.

 **\- Vincent, enchanté,** répondit l'homme en singeant une révérence.

oOoOo

 _Vincent le reconnut au centre de l'attroupement. Une bagarre venait d'exploser dans la rue devant le hangar dans lequel se tenait le cercle de combat. Il était facile de deviner qui en était à l'origine. Resté loin des badauds, il parvenait à distinguer sa tignasse noire par intermittence. Il s'approcha lentement afin de mieux voir. Il posa instinctivement une main sur le poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Livaï avait envoyé au tapis un par un les quatre hommes qui lui était tombé dessus à sa sortie du hangar. Il s'acharnait à présent sur le dernier. Il le prenait pour exemple afin de faire comprendre à ses victimes comme à l'assemblée présente autour d'eux ce qui les attendait si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'oser ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le toucher. Il appliquait ce que Kenny lui avait appris, "fais-toi respecter"._

 _Cette scène n'était qu'une piqûre de rappel. Vincent aurait juré y avoir déjà assisté cent fois. Et pour la centième fois peut-être, il se dit qu'il avait bien grandit ce morveux à qui il offrait des biscuits quelques années plus tôt. Il devait avoir quoi maintenant, quinze ou seize ans?_

 _Vincent été entré dans une colère noire quand Kenny avait disparût. Comment peut-on abandonner un gamin de dix ans dans un environnement pareil? Qu'il sache se défendre n'était même pas une question à se poser... mais il connaissait parfaitement l'énergumène. Il pouvait même l'entendre se justifier et deviner jusqu'à l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'il lui aurait dit quelque chose comme "j'ai pas la fibre paternelle, moi!". Il lui aurait répondu que lui non plus mais qu'il était resté pour le surveiller, même de loin, et pour s'assurer qu'il ai au moins de quoi manger, cet enfant sauvage._

 _Son cœur se gonfla. Certes il avait veillé sur lui, mais il l'avait tout de même laissé se débrouiller dans la rue. Valait-il vraiment mieux que Kenny?_

 _Livaï martelait son pied sur le visage du dernier de ses adversaires. Vincent remarqua deux mètres derrière lui un autre garçon. Ils devaient avoir environ le même âge. Un grand blond aux cheveux ébouriffés, maigre, et qui semblait être blessé à l'épaule. Il l'avait déjà aperçu en compagnie de Livaï. Une de ses filles lui avait dit une fois qu'ils vivaient tous les deux ensembles, avec un autre garçon. Vincent avait d'abord faillit s'étouffer en apprenant cette nouvelle, puis il avait relativisé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait avec deux gamins de son âge qu'il était forcément attiré par la gente masculine! Et puis qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ou faire, lui qui se tenait dans l'ombre et n'en sortirait probablement jamais..._

 _Un troisième garçon coupa directement à travers le cercle qu'avait formé les passants. Lui aussi était grand et maigre, et son épaisse chevelure dont la couleur se perdait quelque part entre le roux et le chatain semblait défier la gravité. Il se dirigea droit sur Livaï puis le contourna en lui adressant quelques mots. Livaï abandonna l'homme qu'il venait de défigurer et suivit celui qui semblait être son ami. Le blond les rejoignit et ils quittèrent les lieux tous les trois._

 _Vincent fut rassuré. Livaï n'était plus seul. Il fixa encore quelques secondes l'angle derrière lequel les trois adolescents avaient disparut avant de prendre la direction opposée._

oOoOo

Vincent avait installé les trois soldats à une des tables du fond. Il les laissa quelques instants pour aller chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie d'Eren. A son retour Mikasa lui prit l'alcool et les cotons des mains et fit mine de soigner la plaie qui était déjà en train de cicatriser. Elle pansa tout de même la zone afin que leur hôte ne puisse se rendre compte de la surprenante capacité de guérison du brun.

Vincent continuait d'essayer de deviner ce que ces trois gamins qui prétendaient être militaires étaient venus faire dans les bas-fonds. Armin quant à lui tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la cité souterraine, tout en évitant habilement de révéler quoi que ce soit de leur plan à Vincent.

\- **Vous cherchez quelqu'un** , avança celui-ci en fixant intensément Armin.

\- **Peut-être** , répondit le blond. **Mais je ne pense pas que vous pourrez nous aider à le retrouver. Donc vous me disiez que les barrages qui se trouvent le long des chemins pour accéder à la surface ont bien été établis par l'une des mafias locales? J'imagine que ces groupes ont d'une certaine façon la main mise sur la ville... devons-nous les craindre?**

\- **Ça dépend de qui vous cherchez** , s'amusa Vincent.

\- **Quelqu'un comme toi** , intervint une troisième voix masculine, trop grave pour être celle d'Eren.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où elle provenait. Les yeux gris de Vincent s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'un sourire n'étire légèrement ses lèvres. Armin se décomposa.

\- **Ca faisait longtemps, morveux** , salua Vincent.

Livaï ne lui répondit pas. Il posa son regard tour à tour sur Armin, Mikasa et Eren qui était dos à lui.

\- **Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là**? Demanda-t'il à Armin qui crût mourir sur place.

Eren se retourna vers cette voix qui lui semblait familière avant de découvrir son supérieur. Son estomac se serra sous la pression qui monta instantanément en lui à sa vue. Livaï s'était adressé à Armin froidement mais très calmement. Cependant jamais les trois jeunes soldats n'avait eu la sensation que l'aura du caporal eût été si noire et terrifiante.

\- **On réglera ça plus tard** , finit par lâcher Livaï en se postant face à Vincent. **C'est toi que je cherchais.**

\- **Eh bien, c'est le jour des retrouvailles**! Railla ce dernier. **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi gamin?**

\- **Qui étais-tu pour Kenny**? L'interrogea Livaï.

Il tranchait dans le vif, sans préliminaires. Comme Kenny.

\- " **Était** "? Releva Vincent.

Livaï ne répondit pas, comprenant que la nouvelle du décès de Kenny n'était pas arrivée jusque dans les bas-fonds.

\- **Il est mort, c'est ça?** Continua Vincent.

Livaï acquiesça. Le visage de Vincent s'assombrit.

\- **Pour répondre à ta question, tu t'en doutes un peu, non**? Répondit-il après un temps.

\- **J'aimerais que tu me le confirmes** , lui demanda Livaï.

Eren, Armin et Mikasa ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. La scène avait pour eux quelque chose de surréaliste. Se trouver dans cette ville, face à leur supérieur qu'ils étaient sensés suivre discrètement, ce dernier cuisinant la personne qui les avait sorti quelques minutes plus tôt d'une situation fort délicate... cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

\- **C'était mon frère** , avoua simplement Vincent.


End file.
